Reticence
by skelton-elliot
Summary: The Prince of Lies develops another mischievous plan, and manages to rope Darcy into it. Post-film rated T for language and eventual adult themes .. wink wink
1. Chapter 1

**Skel: _Okay so this is my first ever fan-fiction guys.. bear with me! _  
><strong>

**Chapter One: Falling**

"…and only people who have money gain that access. And what they do with that money, for the purposes of running an election, they spend it. They have a staff, they hire a professional staff whose members help to communicate with voters…"

The oily professor's voice droned on and on, drawling out pointless sentences which echoed through the lecture theatre. His words attempted to settle in the distant minds of the students languorously slouching at their desks, to no avail. Darcy was one of them, particularly slouched with particular languor, staring through her eyelids at the tweed-jacketed King of Boredom. She sighed - she could almost feel the monotonous words slide straight through her mind and dribble out her ears.

Who would have thought Political Science could be so boring?

She'd been so excited at the beginning of semester, so ready to plunge into the depths of her passion. Upon arriving back on earth after a glorious holiday in Asgard, her mind was racing. The wedding had been glorious. The people had been glorious. The buildings, the language, the art…

And filled with all these notions of glory, she had plummeted back to earth ready to tackle the art of political science with a new found fervour.

_I think it was the plummeting that did it _she mused. It really did feel like she fell back to earth with a very hard metaphorical _thud. _All the mundane pressures and concerns, all the tedious and unbelievably _boring _things so common to mankind had assaulted her afresh once she returned.

Most days when she was steeped in boredom, she would allow her mind to wander back to that holiday, and the months before it. The endless hours of fun with Jane and Erik, searching the skies – even when it had seemed laborious at the time - in hindsight it seemed like to most exciting, thrill-filled time of her life.

And Thor's introduction seemed to propel them into even more excitement – and then once the Bifrost had been rebuilt, there was that incredible journey to Asgard where Jane and Thor had been reunited. Such a beautiful reunion it had been too. Thor, with his wide smile and crinkling eyes. Jane with her fabricated reserve and scientific calculations – which had vanished the moment Thor came bounding towards her. He couldn't see anything else except Jane, aimed like a canon the moment he saw her. And he'd flung his enormous body at her and almost crushed her with his strength, laughing and shouting her name with joy.

Darcy almost laughed out loud despite herself. A few of her neighbours stared at her for a moment before continuing with their 'note-taking' or sleeping.

She stifled her laughter and returned to her reverie. The vision of Jane suffocated by raw muscle, her tiny head peaking out from behind one of Thor's glorious biceps. And yet she had the broadest grin on her face, not altogether unlike Thor's.

Yes such beautiful times. Odin had permitted them to remain for the summer. Jane and Thor were inseparable, Erik enthralled, and Darcy found herself with all the space and resources to be the nerdy hermit she so loved to be.

It was during one of these plentiful moments that Jane, soon after their arrival, had burst into Darcy's room, wide-eyed and flushed with joy:

"Darc! Oh Darc you'll never _believe _what just happened!"

Darcy looked up from her iPod with blissfully sarcastic eyes. "This better be good, I'm in the middle of a Radiohead binge."

Jane bustled over and leapt onto the bed, yanking the plugs out from Darcy's ears. "Oh it's very good, Darc, better than anything!"

Darcy sighed and sat herself up. "Alright, alright… spill" she stretched lazily.

"I just came from Thor's chamber-"

"That's a surprise, what on earth were you doing there?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "well I just came from his chamber and….and…"

"Go on…" Darcy laughed.

Jane breathed in deeply, visibly trying to calm herself in her girlish stupor, but also visibly excited herself even more. Darcy braced herself.

"Thor…has just…proposed!" her voice gained pitch as she spoke until "proposed" was only a tiny squeal of delight. Darcy grinned.

"No… I don't think that's good enough" she returned her plugs back mischievously, and Jane laughed, cuffing her playfully around the head. They fell into an embrace, and as Jane bubbled, Darcy tried to mirror her excitement – but she'd never been one for hyperactive emotion.

_Mind you, _she thought, _neither was Jane. But then again, she had changed since meeting Thor._

It was true. Jane _had _changed immensely since the two lovers had reunited. Almost from the moment they had embraced, Jane's inner child was unleashed upon the unsuspecting world. Darcy had witnessed her grow from serious scientist to giggling schoolgirl in days.

But the same Jane she was used to was still there – it was more like it had been heightened, edified.

"I know, I'm so overwhelmed. It was so out of the blue too!"

"Well I wouldn't know about that…" Darcy smiled.

Jane grinned back. "Oh Darcy… It's such a huge deal. I'm to become a goddess. A goddess Darcy! And eventually Queen of Asgard! I don't even know how to get college credits and graduate let alone run an entire realm as Queen…" she slumped back onto the bed, staring with a mixture of awe, bewilderment and anxiety at the golden ceiling.

"Oh you'll be fine," Darcy shuffled to sit beside her, "you'll figure it out. You're good like that. Your sciency mind will kick into gear and before you know it you and Thor will be 800 years old running an entire realm with a billion grandchildren."

Darcy was brought back from her reverie by the sounds of intermittent half-hearted clapping. The lecture was over! She realised most of the students had already raced for their dorms and she was left with the stragglers and nerds who stayed behind waiting to ask the lecturer nerdy questions.

Odin knows why – she'd heard hundreds of better lecturers than him. She just seemed to be dumped into a threshold of crappy ones in her new semester. She sighed as she hoisted her satchel onto her shoulder and shrugged out of her desk.

Shuffling down the corridors and outside into the crisp, dim Autumn air, she returned to her brightly lit memories.

The wedding was elaborate, far different to any she'd seen on earth. Not even Diana's wedding was its equal. Jane's train had stretched down the entire aisle. Darcy had laughed when everyone had to remain seated as she left - not out of courtesy, but so they didn't step on the brilliant white satin which seemed to be a colour of its own.

They'd exchanged their Asgardian vows, kissed and skipped off into the sunset where Heimdall awaited them on the newly reforged Bifrost to send them on their honeymoon to Vanaheim or some other such "heim." Darcy still hadn't gotten the hang of most Nordic terminology.

And then she had been left in Asgard to her own devices, which proved to be one of the most enjoyable experiences of her life to date. Sneaking into the Kings' chambers, exploring the gardens, sneaking food with Volstagg from the kitchens, sparring with Sif, searching for secret hiding places around the palaces…

She smiled as she reached her dorm building. Yes that was definitely the most fun – searching for hiding places. She'd found half a dozen scattered across the city, and half a dozen more in the towers and buildings which made up the Palace of the All-Father.

There was one particular spot which she'd returned to many times with a handful of books and her iPod. It was an alcove which, from the outside, appeared to be a simple alcove – an inlet in the wall. Yet once you entered you could see it had loose stones on one of its three sides. One in particular had a seal lightly engraved into its rough surface – the tri-leaf, symbol of Odin, flipped upside down.

When she saw it, it had reminded her of the pentagram turned on its side and had instantly thought of the Da Vinci code. Filled with a rush of adventure she had pressed the stone back into place.

The alcove had begun to turn where it stood, and whether by technology or some freakish enchantment she had seen no visible axis or winch. She had been too busy studying the floor, and didn't notice the spectacle unfolding before her.

She looked up.

It was a smallish room, though bigger than her dorm room at home, and filled to bursting with _things. _Books, especially. Books lining every wall, books scattered on the floor, books raised in towers on desks and tables, and books all over the small golden palliasse in the centre.

She let out a laugh of awe. _What a find! _she thought, stepping gingerly on the stone floor. As soon as she'd done so, candles along the walls began to ignite with a soft yellow flame. The room became a cosy hovel, fit for an Asgardian Prince.

She wondered as she took in the beautiful filigree of the furniture and the rich linings on the palliasse sheets, if these actually were the chambers of a Prince. She'd stopped suddenly, realising she may have be trespassing. Fearfully she'd spun on her heels, only to notice thick layers of spider webs adorning the books along the wall. Observing more closely, she realised everything in here was old, and the room smelt musty, like her Grandma's old Jane Austen novels.

Darcy grinned widely and felt exactly what Howard Carter would have felt when he discovered King Tut's tomb. It was a hovel filled with secret treasures, hidden away, in the realm of the Gods.

Darcy arrived at her dorm room and sighed melancholically. How far away that alcove seemed now. Such a distant dream she'd been so in love with. Day after day she'd spent holed up in there devouring the books and scanning the artefacts. She'd realised this room must once have entertained a child, for there were toys and trinkets everywhere. Her favourite was a wooden figure, carved, it seemed, by the child himself. A crane, perched on a stone and bending as if to drink. She would always trace the jagged dents of carving along its surface, imagining the boys' fingers creating it himself…

Yet there were also ancient tomes of magic and Asgardian law, as well as many other books of advanced intellectual standard. She would spend her days this way, exploring and uncovering, and when she got bored she'd fall onto the musty palliasse and bury her face in its pillows, musing over the one who had once lounged here as she was.

Over the weeks she'd tried harder and harder to figure out who owned the room, but to no avail. She was too shy to ask anyone, plus, she felt like it was _her _secret to keep. Her's and the mysterious owner's.

She'd been standing in the hallway, staring blankly at the wood of her door gloomily. But here she was, far away from that haven, and forced to come to this cramped, Spartan dorm-room, filled with the boring "tomes" of political science and "trinkets" of cutlery and dishes which were still to be cleaned.

With a deep breath she reached for the handle. She had an essay to research for, there'd be time for reverie once she'd graduated.

She pushed the door open wearily and stopped in the archway, mouth agape and eyes wide.

There in the middle of her floor was a man, lying on his side, groaning in what appeared to be agony. He was draped in a deep green cloak and simple black clothes, and his build was slight, though she could see he was fit despite his wiry frame.

His back was facing her, so she didn't think he'd noticed her. Shakily she moved to grab her tazer which she kept in the lining pocket of her satchel. As she went to open the satchel, however, she realised it was velcro, and as she ripped it open it made an unnaturally loud _crunching _sound. She gasped.

The figure started and turned over to face her.

His eyes were a piercing green which shot straight through her, his face pale white and gaunt. His hair was jet black and hung limply about his shoulders.

In that split second Darcy felt she should recognise him, and noticed his attire resembled some she'd seen before … in Asgardian paintings… in portraits on walls…

The penny dropped.

"Loki…?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skel: _I realised there were some tense mistakes in the first chapter.. a lot of "she'd" instead of "she," which irritates me... but hopefully none of you noticed it, except now I've drawn your attention to it... damn_**

_**I hope my laborious descriptions and that lengthy, loki-absent, first chapter wasn't too arduous for you all :p**_

**Chapter Two: Crash**

"Who…where am I?"

Loki sat up feebly reaching for his head tentatively. He scrunched up his eyes and moaned.

Darcy slipped the Tazer out from her bag and held it in front of her like a gun. She edged around him keeping a very wide birth so that her back was against the wall as she strafed him.

"What…the…_hell…_are you doing _here_?_" _she asked shakily.

Loki looked up at her with annoyance – like a sly bully eyeing up an insect he's about to squash.

He seemed to be weighing something up in his mind and he briefly rearranged his features. He attempted a smile which he hoped conveyed peace.

"I might as well ask the same question myself."

Darcy gulped, edging her way towards her bed. His voice was smooth, languid. She could hear a sense of calm on its surface, but beneath it all she knew there lay a huge reserve of anger and tense bitterness.

"Um… okay…" she was at a loss for words. "Well… in answer to your first question… uh, you're on Earth"

Loki _mm_ed softly, placing his hand back on his forehead. "I figured as much…" His eyes screwed shut again and Darcy could see he was wincing with pain again.

She reached instinctually over to her bedside cabinet, pulling open the drawer and yanking out a crumpled sheet of Paraceitemol. She wondered how many pills a God would need to kill a splitting headache, then figured the whole sheet would do.

She looked up to see Loki eyeing her suspiciously as she popped them out onto her hand.

"P-Paraceitemol…uh…for the headache." She reached over and handed him the bunch of pills.

"Thank you" he replied fluidly, downing all of them in one go. After a moment he scowled: "they're not doing anything," he said bitterly.

Darcy let out a small laugh, then stifled it quickly remembering her place. "Yeh… uh… they usually take about an hour to kick in…"

Loki sighed, rising to his feet.

_Stuck in Midgard… of all the places. _He thought and coldly rose to his feet, standing straight and stiff. He checked his reserves to see if he could perform any magic, and realised the fall had taken much more out of him than he'd thought. It would take a few days to summon enough magic to get him out of Midguard without killing himself.

Loki turned to regard the mortal who returned his gaze levelly, but with much more fear. _If I have to remain here for that long, I should find Jane's father… someone learned in Asgardian ways. This mere mortal wouldn't know a thing about-_

He stopped short.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow and peering down his aquiline nose at her.

Darcy opened and closed her mouth as he stepped closer, towering above her in all his black wiry stature.

"I-I recognised you…from…paintings I'd seen…" she said.

"Paintings? What paintings?" Loki was intrigued now. _What a find _he mused.

"Uh…um…" Darcy huffed, impatient with herself. She was usually fluent in English, but this strange villain from the world of her dreams had shaken her. And there was something about the way his piercing green eyes and lulling voice affected her which caught her off guard.

"I've been to Asgard.." she said quietly, trying not to meet his gaze. "My colleague, Jane… I think she's married to your brother."

Loki's eyes widened and his mouth opened, and taking a step back everything came into place. The woman who had turned his brother soft… she was this mortal's _colleague._

_This changes things._

He composed himself quickly, and straightened the lapels of his waistcoat. "Jane… yes… I know of her."

After a moments silence, Darcy worked up what little courage she had and tried to speak with clarity. She had to assert herself.

"L-look…" she began, "I know who you are… a-and what you tried to do. I'm not altogether buzzed about you appearing out of nowhere in the middle of my room, acting all and demure. If you could just tell me what you want and get it over with, I'm not that good with suspense."

She closed her eyes tightly, expecting some icy verbal rebuke - or even a physical one - but there was none. She opened her eyes tentatively.

The man was staring out her window through his brow, his hands slightly clenched by his side. The way the grey light played with his features, he looked both angry and wistfully sad at the same time.

A dark cloud passed over the sun and his face was plunged into a deeper shadow, making the circles beneath his eyes more prominent.

He looked … unwell.

Darcy suddenly felt something then, stirring in some recess of her core which she didn't even know existed. Despite everything she knew about this man, she felt… pity for him.

_Maybe I said something wrong, _she fretted as the silence dragged on.

"Uh…s-sorry, I uh-"

"No," he replied huskily. "I can see your …predicament. It is _I _who should apologise" He turned to face her then and bowed his head slightly. As he straightened Darcy thought she saw the flicker of a smile dance across his mouth. But it returned to its normal frown soon as he regarded her.

"Just know I am not a villain." He said softly, but villainously.

"Oh… " _Well this is considerably awkward _she thought. But she tried to return a small smile anyway.

"As to 'appearing out of nowhere in the middle of your room' I did not intend it," he said tersely.

"Oh… well, no worries…it happens all the time actually," she tried to laugh. "Random guys ending up on the floor of my room out of nowhere, all in a days' work…" It was a joke, but it seemed to fall on humourless ears. She hoped he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

But Loki didn't seem to notice, or didn't appear to show that he did. Instead he walked closer to her and with a complexity in his eyes she couldn't fathom, gazed straight into her eyes.

"There is a lot you do not understand, mortal, about what you have heard about me. You are… perceptive beyond your years – perceptive enough to know you need fear me. Yet…" he bent ever closer, causing Darcy to lean away and flatten herself against the wall.

"Yet…" Loki smiled, "I hope we can come to some… arrangement where we are both mutually benefitted."

Darcy blinked twice, her mouth gaping like a fish. "Uh… come again?" _There's that gaze again, and that voice… turning my mind to mush. I wonder if it's a God thing…_

Loki chuckled. "There's something I need from you."

"And what the heck would that be?" Darcy said surprisedly. "You're a God. A villainous –"Loki grimaced "- uh… I mean ... a _powerful_ one at that… what could you possibly want from me?"

He deliberated for a moment, searching for the right words. "What I need is… I believe in your mortal language it is worded: 'a place to crash?'" he chuckled again, a soft reverberating laugh which was quite infectious. "Excuse the pun."

"You want to crash _here_?" her voice cracked at the end in astonishment. "But… there's a Hilton just up the road, and hundreds of mansions you could just… magic your way into. Why on _earth _cruddy dorm room number 252?"

Loki gazed out the window again, staring at something that wasn't there. _Why was he so damn mysterious all the time? _She wondered agitatedly.

"Anyone else besides you wouldn't suffice. I need someone who understands where I've come from, someone who's able to hide me until I'm fit enough to travel, er…home..." he faced her again.

_Now's my chance, _he thought.

He mustered all the charm he had, and willed it into his burning gaze.

"No one else would suffice… Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Skel: I'll have you know, most of my work to date was done in top secret files with passwords and enchantments and.. well maybe not enchantments, but the utmost protection available, definitely. Publishing feels like .. running naked through Grad or something, very very exposing and very very strange_**

**_All the same, I hope you guys like it... batter me with reviews!_**

**Chapter Three: Surprises**

"_A wise king never seeks out war… but… he is always ready for it."_

_Loki was standing in the Gardens. It was night. A chill, Asgardian wind was biting into his cheeks as he gazed out with childlike innocence at the gravity of the universe before him._

"_I'm ready father…" he whispered into the breeze._

_How long had he dreamt of being King… how many years of his short, immortal life had he spent wishing, _lusting _after that prized throne._

_The same vision etched itself into his mind, dancing before his now closed lids as if he'd already lived it:_

_The golden throne room… a cheering crowd… the poetic pledge…_

_And finally, the crown, nestled on his adult head as he surveyed his subjects before him – adoring him, worshipping him._

"_I now declare you King of Asgard!" he shouted to the stars._

_They were silent._

"I do not understand," Loki said simply, gazing over Darcy's shoulder, a look of consternation and confusion all over his features.

"_This," _she said tiredly, "for the _thousandth _time, is the _database _of _staff records."_

"Yes, yes, I understand that…" he pinched his brow and shut his eyes, "but I do not understand what you are _asking _of me."

She stood up from her computer briskly and walked to her desk where a scrambling of books and notes lay dejectedly across its surface. Mumbling to herself she filed through some pieces of paper at the bottom until she let out an "aha!" of triumph.

Loki watched on absently. This human girl was decidedly strange. And somewhat irritating – yet Loki couldn't put his finger on exactly what it _was _which made her so irritating.

"Here," she handed him the parchment. He scanned it quickly.

"Professor… is that a title?"

"Yes," she replied eagerly. She had her arms folded and a strange look on her face which suggested "pick up the pace or we'll all die of old age."

"And you're telling me… to… access this _database _of yours and… '_hocus pocus' _myself, as you put it, into this database, so I can attain the title "professor" and remain undetected safely…?"

She nodded fervently, "yes, yes, yes… in so many words… yes."

Loki perused the paper further… then looked back at her and smiled again – though it was a somewhat strained smile.

"I believe I understand you now."

Darcy let out a "_Yes," _which lingered in the air. Loki watched her closely. Such a change had occurred since their initial discussion. First she was petrified, and now bubbly and cheerful.

_Maybe my plan is working far better than I surmised._

"Cool," she said, hurriedly steering him back to the computer. "Now all you need to do is add your name, whatever you want it to be, to that there list," she gestured vaguely to the screen. "Once you've done that, I'll help you rearrange the timetable, though I hope you know maths is not my strong point – that's where your-" she wiggled her fingers in the air "- hocus pocus, comes in."

Loki sighed as he sat at the chair, which swivelled uncomfortably beneath him. He balanced himself, then gazed at the screen.

Darcy had briefly explained the workings of the internet to him – though somewhat scrambled – so he understood the complexity of the magic involved. Nonetheless, it was nothing compared to travelling across realms, or healing galactic wounds which he was now working on.

He focused his mind so that it reached through the connections in front of him. He could see the linkage of machines, and how the beams of light travelled through the wires, carrying information at lightning speed. _Ingenious really, _he mused, _for mortals._

With one simple thought and a wave of his hand, he managed to rewrite the page, adding his name to the list:

"Professor Laufeyson."

He stared at the name furiously for a moment, his heart hammering in his ribcage. He knew Darcy was watching… but strangely she kept silent.

The next task was assimilating himself into the school rituals, or _timetable _as Darcy had put it. Deftly he reached into the depths of the school with his mind, and found the desk of the Dean. Concentrating hard, he formed a small piece of parchment and scrawled in womanly cursive a small note:

To the Dean, Headmaster Richardson,

In regards to the new substitute, Professor Laufeyson, who will be relieving for Professor Lyle: he has been unable to contact the college for some time due to communication and travel issues, and wishes to begin work as soon as possible.

Professor Lyle insists his employment occur no later than Wednesday the 17th of April.

Professor Lyle will be unreachable for the next seven days due to his daughter's illness.

Please excuse the informality.

Kind Regards,

Mrs Flynn, Head of Administration

The deed done, he then set to work on the newsletter, adding in the changes to the system, and then organising the original substitute to be deviated.

All of this work was done within a matter of seconds, and Darcy saw none of it.

He had a murmur of excitement at the base of his stomach as he visualised Darcy's surprise, then wondered why he was so interested in her reaction.

_None of it matters, _he thought, _once you've used the girl for your own ends, she'll be disposed of appropriately._

Loki turned to meet her inquisitive gaze.

"Everything's done," he said.

"Great," she replied, turning her attention to the timetable, "now we just need to figure out –"

"Already done," he replied flippantly.

"What…?"

"I've arranged for a substitute position. The Dean will be informed promptly, and I shall begin my employment upon the morrow." He stood, careful now to avoid falling off the strange chair, and watched Darcy silently.

"Now… I believe a supper is in order," he summarised.

Darcy grinned and shook her head. "Amazing…" she laughed softly, sitting down on the bed. "I still have to get used to the whole…" she wiggled her fingers again, "…voodoo stuff."

Loki sensed that same annoyance again. Something about her mannerisms, the way she set her lips as she spoke, and the strange jargon she hurled around as she laced sentences together – it all agitated him.

_It's because you like it so much._

He stopped the thought quickly before it could grow. What nonsense. He was a treacherous, "powerful" God, no mortal could have any effect on him.

All that mattered now was getting home…

And getting revenge.

_I now declare you King of Asgard!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Skel: _Thanks for your reviews, very helpful! I think I hid Loki's true motives a little too well, hopefully the whole "motive for falling for Darcy" thing will become a bit more apparent in the next few chapters._**

**_Though I do admit it was just too tempting to jump straight into the good stuff :p _  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: Voyeur**

"So…are you gonna explain to me how you actually got here or…?"

Loki turned from his little box of Chinese food, which he was devouring at a rapid pace, and gulped down a lump of fried rice carefully. "How I got here?"

Darcy giggled then, attempting to mask it with a hand. She stood up and walked over to him, crouching down and using her t-shirt to wipe the flecks of rice which covered his chin.

"As sloppy as any boy…" she said softly. But Loki was distracted. By lifting her baggy t-shirt, he could clearly see the smooth white of her skin, revealed from her navel to the base of her br—

He stopped the thought, more violently this time. What was happening to him? Distracted and agitated by a mortal.

Maybe the fall had exhausted his mind far more than he thought.

But having her so close to him was, in itself, very distracting.

A strand of her thick black hair fell away from her ear and brushed his shoulder. It smelt like jasmine.

"So?" she said, readjusting her shirt, "care to fill me in?"

Loki winced, trying to think of ways to word his journey. What ways could he bend the truth so that this mortal would still provide him with what he needed, but without giving her reason for suspicion. As he well knew, this one was perceptive.

"I … fell through space and time," he said ambiguously.

"Say what?" she retorted.

Her attitude amused him: "My brother… he … pushed me off of the Bifrost, sending me spiraling through space and time, left to drift and plummet for what felt like centuries. By using some of my depleted magic, I managed to aim myself at a nearby planet, and materialized here," he gestured to her room with thin white fingers.

"Fell through space and time…" she pondered, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "It's too late for Jane-talk…"

Loki smiled, "think of time and space as one, knitted together like a fabric." His hands wove together, animating themselves after hours of stillness. "But the fabric is not two-dimensional, or even three-dimensional. It weaves itself through everything, here stretched, here gathered. Everything affects everything, and it is all connected."

"O…Okay" she stifled a yawn. "Alright Einstein, whatever you say." She rubbed her eyes again, surveying the mess of Chinese food-boxes and chopsticks.

After a pause she had a moment of clarity. "You said… Thor pushed you?"

Loki froze. Had she sensed his lie?

"That I'd believe…" she stretched again, climbing up onto her bed slowly. "But it was probably an accident… he doesn't know his own strength …" She nestled into her pillow, forgetting to pull the blankets up around her.

Loki sighed with relief. Keeping this mortal on side was crucial. Any minor imbalance in his stories or deceptions and she could turn on him easily.

He had to get what he needed.

He looked at her again and realised she was already breathing regularly, her chest rising and falling evenly as she lay on her side , her hair a wreath of black about her white, round face…

He caught himself staring, and stiffened. This mortal certainly had her hooks.

_Stick to the plan _he ordered internally. Making doubly sure she was deep in sleep, he set to work.

He turned instantly to the computer, hoping he'd be able to start it up without waking her.

He fumbled around trying to figure out how to make the magic window rise up, when he realised he simply had to put his thumb beneath it and lift the lid on a hinge. The window flickered to life, revealing a blue welcome screen with a picture of a cat wearing a hat.

He stared at the picture curiously. _What on earth? _Then as he continued to look at it, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, which turned into a grin, then a quiet laugh. Why did he find it so funny?

He reached for the device which Darcy had referred to as a "mouse" and watched as the tiny arrow-head darted across his vision.

_A curious invention _he thought.

Slowly he figured out how to click on the picture, and then was dumbfounded at the message which appeared:

"_Insert password."_

Sighing with defeat he realised the device must be enchanted, and only those Darcy permitted to could enter. A clever system, though simple. He quickly calculated the number of possibilities available, then realised it was near infinite.

He tried to scan the machine with magic for any sign of a hint, to no avail. He swivelled on the chair – _now I'm getting the hang of it – _to face Darcy, sleeping blissfully with her big black shirt shrouding her heavily.

His mind wandered to their prior conversations. She had detailed her time with Jane before Thor, the waiting afterwards, then the "beautiful holiday" to Asgard. As she'd droned on and on about the "golden spires" here and the "golden tapestries" there and the fluffy bunnies and golden butterflies and cheerful smiling faces of passers-by, he felt his bitterness and anger broil beneath his thin veneer of interest. _Asgard. _The name was sour on his tongue.

He'd lost too much, suffered too much, to allow any of that golden façade to deter him. He wanted to see it burn.

Darcy whimpered softly in her sleep.

_It will all be very simple and easy. Once the girl is persuaded, the information retrieved, I'll fly back to _Asgard _and set Thor straight._

Asgard…Asgard.

On a whim Loki began searching for the letters on the device before him, pressing his fingers onto the corresponding keys. The white box filled with black dots and he hoped he'd spelt it right.

_A-S-G-A-R-D._

"Enter," he whispered.

The screen shifted to a new display, a portrait of Darcy and another woman with the towers of the Palace of the All-Father framing their pretty faces. He'd done it.

_That must be Jane, _he deduced.

She wore a white gown with gold trim, and the sun dance on her skin making it almost translucent. She looked… open and carefree. She had a thin face, an athletic frame, a high nose which spoke of both intelligence and pride… and kind eyes. Eyes he knew all too well.

He scowled at the picture, understanding Thor's attraction, but finding none for himself. She was simply too… good for his tastes.

Darcy by comparison wore spectacles over her eyes which had black lenses, completely blotting out her bright blue eyes. It was like a wall between her and the world. He smiled.

Glancing back at her a she slumbered on, he watched her mouth part slightly in a very child-like state of rest. Innocent…

Vulnerable.

He wondered how far he could push his luck. Maybe if he…toyed around with her emotions… her attractions… he may be able to ascertain more information.

It wasn't an all-together unpleasant idea.

He stood from the chair, his important mission all but forgot, and made his way towards her. Her breath was soft against his face as he leaned in very close, examining her every feature. She had good bone-structure in her cheeks and chin, an excellent nose, and full lips which, he thought, went with her talent for language.

He wished her awake so as to observe her eyes.

With a tentative hand, he reached for her cheek and stroked it curiously – such soft, smooth skin for a mortal. No blemishes, no roughness. He caressed down her face and touched her neck, allowing his finger to trace the hollow part at the base. His favourite part…

_This is madness, _he said to himself as his white fingers brushed the hair from her neck gently, _the poor girl would be infatuated, and then you'd have a mess on your hands Loki… and you don't need another one._

As he left her and put his hand by his side, he watched her breathing and wondered what she was dreaming…

Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, and allowed his mind to reach into hers. He felt no resistance, as all defences were down in slumber, and probed into her sub-conscious as her eye-lids flickered.

He gasped.

He was back… back home. But not Asgard… his _real _home. The smell was what hit him… she had her face buried in pillows, breathing in the deep musky scent…

He felt his eyes burning with loss as she moved about the room, turning over books, turning toys over in her hands like jewels.

And finally she found it. The carving… so distant in his own memory, yet so vivid in hers. She scalloped it up gently and caressed it, allowing her fingers to trace every rivulet and jagged line…

He gasped for air as he was pulled out of the dream – he had to stop for fear of making too much noise. Tears were now flowing freely down his face to his horror and he wiped in his distress, hurriedly backing away from the sleeping girl.

For a long time he stood there by the window, watching her sleep, brooding silently.

This Darcy was proving far more interesting than he'd thought.

_Maybe…I will have some fun with her. Even if it is simply to pay her back for trespassing._

He grinned, attempting to bury his emotions at having such memories stirred so vividly. His smile was lop-sided - his natural smile which suggested everything mischievous and nothing pure.

He spent the rest of the night watching, waiting…

And scheming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Darcy woke to a soft tugging at her sleeve.

"…- thirty, class begins in approximately five minutes." She heard a voice mumbling from a distance.

She sat up in shock and searched her room through a film of sleep. She was faintly aware of soft laughter reverberating through her chest…

Her eyes widened and she realised she was not alone. She spun around and saw…

"Loki…?"

He uncharacteristically grinned as he spun on the spot, revealing all his Professor-like apparel. An off brown overcoat, complete with patches on the elbows, a smart scarf and knitted vest, as well as sleek black leather shoes, no doubt Italian. He lifted one foot in a Jester pose and stared back at her expectantly.

"So? Do I look the part?"

Darcy blinked wildly then rubbed her eyes, trying to shake the confusion from her mind.

"It's too early in the morning for this…" she mumbled into her hand.

"Actually, I believe it is rather late according to your schedule. It's already 10:30am, and you have a very important lecture – performed by no other than yours truly." He bowed slightly and grinned again. Darcy felt very unnerved.

"What the heck did you get up to last night? I don't know if I'm all too buzzed over this new… 'cheery Loki.'" She frowned as he stifled a laugh again, pausing to look at her, then doubling over in hysterical laughter.

"What? What is it?" she stamped out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom, looking for the mirror.

She groaned loudly.

Her hair was a nest of nests, flying wildly in every direction, with on strand at the top which was cemented into a bird-like curl right at the top of her head. Loki's soft laughter followed her into the bathroom.

"You know… it doesn't look all that bad… for a canary," he chuckled again, leaning against the door-frame.

She scowled at him in the mirror, softening her black mass down and searching for a brush.

After a moment's silence she realised he hadn't moved, and met his gaze through the glass. His expression had altogether changed – now serious and direct, but with a green glint in the depths of his eyes which both unnerved her and…

Excited her.

She suddenly felt a deep blush creep across her cheeks, and averted her gaze nervously.

_Why was he staring? Why was he so damn _creepy_?_

_Why was he so damn cute?_

She shook her head, trying to eradicate that thought. _No Darc, this is a freaky, trickster God, trying to mind-fuck you into oblivion. Don't let your guard down._

With reluctance, she forced her instincts to avoid his gaze.

She began brushing her teeth, furiously focused on the handles of the sink. She then turned and brushed past the giant statue in her doorway, searching for her make up. As she slicked on some mascara absently, trying not to care too much about the way she looked, she slung her satchel across her shoulder and fled towards the door.

"You know…" he called after her, just as her fingers brushed the door, "…you should probably change out of that _Iron Maiden _blouse you're wearing…" His voice was deep and sonorous, sending small vibrations through her chest as she realised he'd snuck up behind her.

"Uh…I like _Iron Maiden…" _She said lamely.

"Yes, I gathered…" he said, then he felt him against her back, his cold breath tickling her ear as he hummed:

"But you might want to consider something to cover your legs…"

She felt sick.

With a small yelp of horrific embarrassment, she realised she'd slipped off her PJ shorts in her sleep, and was standing in her frilly pink underwear.

Now her ears were burning along with her cheeks – her entire head feeling like it had burst into flames. As she yanked on a pair of jeans, she realised her entire body was heating up.

_Don't think about his voice, don't think about his voice, don't think about his voice… _she repeated her mantra as she physically thrust him out of the way and raced out the door.

Loki followed her smugly, praising himself for his mischievous deeds. _Bravo, _he thought as he followed her towards his new class, _such an ingenious plan to remove the shorts yourself. Absolutely brilliant._

He chuckled to himself again, reliving the scene over and over as he almost skipped his way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Mr Laufeyson," Darcy raised her hands primly.<p>

Loki grinned as he spun from the chalk-board, chalk in hand, to appraise the girl before him. Still in character, he eyed her levelly.

"Yes, miss ah…?"

"Lewis. I was wondering if you could answer a question… if that is, you're capable?" she smirked slightly, staring out from under her brow with her deep blue eyes.

_Trying to play me, are you? _Loki grinned back, _we'll see about that._

"Of course, as you wish miss Lewis."

"The Political climate of Iceland during the year 1939… would you care to detail it for us? I've always been curious…" she half-sneered, half-grinned maliciously.

Loki froze, but only for a second, forcing his mind to think back to Midguardian History lessons. He'd hated his Midguardian History Tutor… so much that he'd attempted to set her hem on fire, accidentally burning half the room.

He was sucked out of his furious recall as Darcy interjected: "Come now, Professor, I'm sure you know _this _one. I thought you said you studied at Cambridge?" she sneered again, victory in sight.

"I uh…" he felt like a deer in headlights, "I'm afraid… Cambridge has a … limited supply of information on the … uh… year 1939…"

The students began snickering behind their hands. Darcy raised her eyebrows in mock astonishment.

"Oh do they?" her voice dripping with sarcasm, "wow… that's strange… mind you, I cant think of anything at all _interesting _happening _then…" _a full-blown grin now. She'd won.

Loki felt his insides churn in both embarrassment and indignation. The cheek of her! He was visibly quivering with rage at being duped by a mere mortal.

Once the lecture had finally finished, and all the sniggering students had had their staring contests with him, Loki grabbed Darcy stiffly by the arm.

But before he could show his hellish fury, she'd gazed up at him through a thick layer of lashes and smiled sensuously – though laced with mischief – stating:

"Loki: 1, Darcy: 1… and counting."

And he was disarmed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skel: **_**I reached a bit of a bloc with this one… you can probably tell.**_

_**Plus I totally think Odin would be just as mischievous as Loki, if not more. I don't know why... I just do**_

_**More reviews!  
><strong>_

**Chapter Six: Bright Eyes**

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury hated Thursday mornings. Not Mondays, not Sundays, Thursdays. There was no particular reason, no definite event which deterred him from the usual vigour which filled him every mornings

Fury bitterly appraised the electronic alarm which softly told him it was Thursday.

Thursday mornings had an air of disorder – like all the beautiful routine of the working week was slowly idling away into the weekend languor. Fury scowled as he swung himself sharply out of bed and stood ramrod straight.

He ignored the head rush and bleary eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door –

"Greetings, Agent Fury," a fierce, gruff voice spoke.

Fury leapt and let out a tiny shout of surprise as he saw the armour-clad intimidating figure of Odin – King of Asgard.

"I am Odin, King of Asgard," he made no gesture, but stared straight at him with his piercing eyes. His skin was leathery and creased, yet he held his chin with an air of both infinite wisdom and immense pride.

"Uh—Uh…" Fury tried to collect himself. He was still trying to forget the fact that he'd lost his cool. _Fury never loses his cool._

Odin began looking about the cramped bathroom with a heavy brow.

"You have… a very modest dwelling Agent Fury."

He gaped like a fish, "uh…this way sir… this way…" he mumbled racking his brains for the correct Asgardian greeting.

Where were Jane and her colleagues when he needed them?

"Here, my Lord, or… whatever… it is you are…" he gestured to his white leather couch fluffing up the pillows and bowing about five times as Odin sat.

"Thank you," Odin tried to suppress a small smile. He knew Nick Fury thought highly of himself, and was terribly amused at the scene being carried out before him. He could have checked his attitude… but he liked having a little fun every now and then. Especially when it involved putting people in their rightful place.

"Uh… refreshments? W—would you like a … cup of … coffee?"

"No thank you, Agent Fury, this is a quick visit. I have a meeting nearby in one of the galactic quadrants, I am simply stopping by."

"S—stopping by… yes…" Fury sat down slowly. This was the worst day of his life.

Odin let his humorous scheme subside and turned immediately to the issue at hand. His wife's words had disquieted him, and he wished to contact someone he knew would get the job done – however proudly.

"Agent Fury, an alarming warning has reached my ears. There is no substantial proof, but, as you well know, it is unwise to let such things slip by our watch." He leant forward, eyeing Fury carefully and sternly.

"My wife Frigga has been plagued by a dream," he began. "She says it is of a black cloud which creeps through the earth undetected, and eventually swallows it whole."

Fury cleared his throat.

Odin narrowed his eyes infinitesimally. "Do not laugh at this, Agent Fury," his voice brimming with steel.

The Agent whimpered.

With a satisfied nod, the King continued: "She speaks of a black crane at its head, with intelligent eyes…" Odin rubbed his beard and turned away. "On Asgard such dreams can only be symbolic – the fates will always speak through channels unguarded."

Fury was lost and tried not to show it.

Odin turned back, a deadly serious stare stonily directed right at the quivering mortal before him. Fury gulped noisily.

"I believe an infiltrator is in your organisations midst. I have been scrying the stars, and they tell of a traveller who has fallen a long way. I have my guesses as to who it may be, but nothing is certain." Odin abruptly stood and looked down his prominent nose at Fury who looked close to quivering.

"Be on your guard, Fury. Do not let anyone – _anyone –_ within your organisation slip beyond your reach," he gestured his hand towards him sharply, "am I understood?"

Fury shakily opened his mouth and nodded.

"Good," Odin smiled, "enjoy your Thursday morning."

And with that he vanished.

* * *

><p>'A what?"<p>

"An iPod," Darcy said slowly, sitting down beside Loki on her bed, eagerly waving the device in front of his confused face.

"iPod…" he repeated, reaching to hold it gently. "And it…plays music?" he scrunched his face up in disbelief.

_Wow… this guy totally needs to go home already, _Darcy thought dreamily, _he's way too cute for his own good._

"Yes… watch," she gave him an earphone, which he let rest in his palm as she quickly put her own in and began scrolling through her extensive library of songs. Loki studied the small, white contraption assiduously.

Suddenly it burst forth with a tinny, rattling sound, with a distinct beat and what sounded like lyrics… but it was ridiculously quiet. He looked at Darcy curiously, then realised she had inserted hers into her ear! With a look of horror he waited for her to open her eyes, fearful that her brain was being tampered with.

But she eventually looked at him calmly, and instead smiled.

"You put it in your ear, retard, that's how you hear the music."

Gingerly he placed it into his ear canal, and was suddenly bombarded by a strange melody. Suddenly soft, off-key lyrics began:

_When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend  
>I get a coffee and the paper; have my own conversations<br>With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection  
>The mask I polish in the evening, by the morning looks like shit.<em>

Loki turned to Darcy, trying to see if this strange song had any meaning whatsoever. The simple guitar was ridiculous, the lack of any other instruments rendering it boring and far too simple for his usual tastes. And not to mention the absurd voice of the singer – if you could call him that. And the lyrics said nothing to him at all except Midguardian rubbish.

But as he watched her something impacted him at his core. She had her eyes closed again, with the simplest of smiles on her face. She opened them, and her huge blue orbs stared off into the distance.

The words started up again:

And I know you have a heavy heart; I can feel it when we kiss  
>So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it<br>But me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split  
>The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist.<p>

She turned to him then, with a wide grin: "I know this probably isn't your usual Asgard Flutes-and-harps jazz which I'm sure you're used to… but it's one of my favourites." She smiled at him.

Loki didn't say anything. There were too many thoughts on his mind – all of them entirely foreign.

He wished she'd stop smiling at him.

_Yes, _he thought, his plan was progressing perfectly – from the material he'd studied, young women loved this sort of thing. This was considered courtship here on Earth, which was exactly what he wanted her to think.

And yet…

He felt a burning stare on his temple and turned towards her.

"Loki…?"

Her eyes were so blue and clear he felt he could see forever. Suddenly some mechanism kicked into gear and his mind began churning again.

_This is bad… this is very, very bad._

He frowned and turned away, trying to build some kind of wall again between them. "Nothing… it's nothing…" he murmured, suddenly fascinated by the wall opposite him. After a moment, he pulled the device from his ear and stood, brushing down his lapels absently.

"I… have something I need to do…" and without meeting her confused gaze, he hurried out the door, making sure it didn't slam behind him.

Darcy was left alone, staring after him at a loss. The song buzzed on unheard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skel: **_**I feel like it has too much purple-prose and wishy-washy mystery... plus I don't like mopey Loki, as cute as he would be mopey. **_

_**Ugh, this story's just way too elaborate in my mind, there's still so much to develop!**_

**Chapter Seven: Lingering**

Loki followed the battered concrete at his feet. The streets were much stranger than those he was used to on Asgard. Moreover, he was limited to aimless wandering rather than being permitted a silent hiding place. He ached for one.

At least the droning sound of cars on the roads, and the bizarre lighting which flickered all around him in various colours, was unusually calming.

Hardly anyone was around – he suspected it was reaching the early hours of the morning. The ambience was just quiet enough so he could hear his footfall.

He sighed. _That song lingers, _he thought with disdain. The simple melody was repeating itself over and over.

He couldn't put it off any longer. He had to face his thoughts.

His plan _was, _in a certain way, all running accordingly. Her body language, her speech, her actions, all pointed towards the attraction he'd hoped for. Initially, he'd lusted after her, and knew with a little God-like charm, she'd soon feel the same way. And once she was intoxicated with infatuation, and he'd had his mischief, he could tug his strings and make her do anything he wanted.

Now it all seemed… different.

It had been a week now, since his arrival. A week! And nothing. No information. He'd continued telling his story about his depleting magic, both to Darcy and himself, in order to stay longer. He just didn't seem to have the time – or the will – to do anything more than _stay_.

_But what have I been doing? _He stared at the ground furiously. Everything was stormy, and murky in his mind. Nothing made sense.

All he could see was her face. Laughing, or smirking, or sleeping …

"Ugh!" he kicked at a piece of gravel on the floor, and missed. He stopped, engaging in a staring contest with the rock. He purposefully aligned his toe so that he would kick it as far as possible. After a moment of rage, he lost the will.

_This is pathetic, _he moped, slicking his hair back with his hand slowly, letting his fingers rest at the base of his neck.

She was so … playful. And innocent. She'd gotten over her early fear and reserve, and was now happy to accept him. Him! God of Lies and deceit…

"Villain…" he said simply.

Not to mention the fact that he was the one who'd tricked his way into a near genocide, as well as the exiling of his own brother, plus almost killing him. And now he felt the pressure of Jane's hatred for him and how her heart would be broken once he'd gotten what he wanted…

He realised he may never be able to meet her.

Suddenly a dark anger rose in him. He saw himself… back at home. His hidden chambers, at fourteen. He'd just lied his way into getting Thor sent to his room, wrongly punished for something _he'd_ done wrong. His father had let loose all his fury, ignoring Thor's tearful pleads of "it wasn't me!" Yet Thor didn't reveal Loki's guilt, he didn't even look at him. He'd just pleaded and pleaded and eventually bore the punishment.

Later as Loki went back to his room, that same anger he felt standing in the middle of the city was identical. Something much deeper than jealousy or loss…

He'd completely destroyed his chambers, toppling tables, scattering books, shredding pages, and crying loudly, glad he'd thought of a sound-eradicating spell. He just couldn't bear the thought of anyone hearing him.

As he sat moaning into the stone floor, his young hands beating on its cold surface, he'd hated himself more than anything he'd ever loathed.

And now here he was… reliving that moment.

He was angry with Thor for trying to save him on the Bifrost bridge. Angry with his father for failing to see Loki's treachery.

And Darcy. He was furious with Darcy for allowing him to… to…

He held his head in his hands, falling onto the wall beside him and slipping down to the floor, feeling that same burn of tears in his eyes.

After a moment, some clarity returned. He hugged his knees to him in the biting cold of the Autumn air, and started reliving events from his childhood. Similar betrayals and deceptions…

Every time, he'd managed to overcome this unbearable grief. Why couldn't he now?

That same bitter wind chilled him to the bone as it rattled through the dim alleyway. It reminded him so much of that night in the Gardens. The air filling his lungs as he'd shouted to the stars…

_The plan… _he thought wearily, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. _I must continue with the plan… " _slowly he raised his head, and his eyes went cold.

_You're so close now Loki… so close…_

He felt a bitter resolve. With God-like strength he managed to heave all of his guilt and self-loathing down – pushing it further inside. Locking it away for all eternity along with Darcy's eyes…

_Darcy is key, _he stood to his feet, clenching his fists. _Once she's snared, she'll give you all the weapons you need…_

_To blackmail Thor._

He sneered with a new found malice, darker than any he'd felt. Darcy would be crushed, a stone kicked. He only needed her for one thing only, and that's all he'd focus on. That's all he cared about.

_She will be used…_

_Jane will be bait…_

_And Loki will be King._

* * *

><p>Darcy's thin curtains billowed back and forth in the darkness. She turned over in her sleep, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Nothing could stir her, she was deep in bliss as yet again her dreams carried her back to Asgard.<p>

The night welcomed a figure which stepped lithely onto her window sill. With deft calculations, the leather boot slid onto the floor without a sound as the intruder made his way across the wooden floorboards.

Darcy mumbled in her sleep as a shadow passed across her features.

A hand over her mouth.

Her eyes reeled open and she screamed, a muffled keening that was hardly audible. The intruder raised a finger to his lips, though she could hardly see the face.

And then even thicker darkness, as something covered her face. The intruder clasped the back of her neck with a gloved hand, roughly yanking her out of bed. She kicked and screamed, but realised his other hand was covering her mouth from the outside.

As she felt herself being hoisted onto the window sill, tears stung her eyes as pure fear took control. All she could think of was Loki. All she could see was him all alone in that small barren room with no one to look after him.

A sudden vertigo hit her as she fell off of the sill and screamed, audibly this time. But something caught her around her waist, and slowly she felt it tug and tug at her.

Then a cold floor, a strange whirring noise, and a terrible chill in her stomach.

"Loki…" she whispered, and fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Skel: **_**I felt a bit uneasy with the way I left Loki in the last chapter. It felt like his decision was far too loose and didn't like the way I'd written it at all…**_

_**However, I enjoyed writing this one much more :D**_

**Chapter Eight: Confliction **

Loki walked through the door, his resolve set. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He would now approach Darcy as if nothing had changed. He would allure her and charm her and win her affections.

And if that didn't work, there were always … other methods.

And then he'd find a way to discover Jane's weaknesses.

He knew his task would not be simple. He knew Jane was a goddess now, far more powerful and intelligent than she had already been.

But Darcy was one of her closest friends. What better way to discover Jane's secrets than through her?

He leered maliciously as he entered the dim room. Oh yes, Darcy would be so _pleasant _to toy with. Maybe he'd string her along for longer than he needed.

His prior affections all but forgot, he began to make his way over to the sleeping mortal. His victim.

Loki froze.

The sheets were dishevelled, pillows scattered along the floor. The window was open, with the white lace curtains flowing softly in the corner. Eyes wide with a cold terror he raced to the sill and looked outside. No body lying crippled on the floor … but where was she?

Frantically he leaned as far out of the window as he could, searching upwards. A thick black cloud was rolling across the coming dawn. His brows sunk in pure worry, and on an impulse he cried: "Darcy!"

Somewhere at the back of his mind he realised he'd said her name for the first time. Not Miss Lewis, or "mortal"… just Darcy.

"Darcy…" he whispered again, turning to face the imposing empty room. He caught himself then and in horror tried to recover his original malice.

_Your key… you've lost your key, that's all. Now how will you get at Jane?_

He scowled, straightening his lapels and surveying the scene. He must find her – not out of concern for her safety, of course, but out of concern for himself.

A dark mischief rose in him then: _hopefully she's deathly afraid. _Loki so wanted to see her frightened.

He chortled silently, then darkly stared at the floor. Who could have taken her?

He surveyed the crime scene again. Signs of struggle were everywhere, and Loki could sense another's presence had once been there. He decided to scry as far as his magic would allow.

He closed his eyes and felt his mind fly through the air – a small bulb of vision at the centre of speed and confused images. He could see the streets he'd wandered, all through the university, then down through the metropolis and into alley-ways, through buildings…

Nothing. He opened his eyes again. She must be further away than he suspected. He tried again and reached out into the farthest reaches of his vision. A barren landscape past the lines of housing, with a greying sky…

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a black helicopter heading away from the city. With all of his energy he forced himself to scry into the hold. There, asleep on the seat, was Darcy, resting on a chair facing…

Who? Loki didn't recognise him at all. He had a very dark complexion, and a black eye-patch, but with a steely look all over his features – he was not one to be messed with.

Loki scowled as he brought his mind back to the little room. He'd follow that helicopter, and that strange man, and get back his toy.

"No one steals from the God of Mischief…" he murmured with a sneer. At that he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>"It's for your own safety Darcy. We saw someone suspicious leaving your dorm building. We got worried…" Jane said softly. Jane. She looked too out of place with her regal Asgardian armour in the cramped hull of the chopper.<p>

Darcy sighed. She felt she couldn't betray Loki – she couldn't tell Jane he'd been living with her for the past week. She felt a strange tenderness for him, and worried for him. His faraway eyes and tendency to revel in silence … she knew he was conflicted. She knew he wasn't entirely evil through and through.

Yet she also knew he was _capable _of it. She shuddered. Attempted genocide wasn't too high on her list of traits she liked in a guy.

She looked over to Jane, who stared out of the window, biting her nails. Darcy smiled. Even as a goddess, Jane was still prone to old habits.

"I've missed you Jane," Darcy said, "I missed everything."

"Asgard's not the same without you," Jane squeezed her hand tenderly. "And Thor misses you too."

"Really?" Darcy arched her eyebrows. "Now there's a surprise. I thought he couldn't see past his own biceps… and you of course."

Jane sighed good-naturedly. "Believe me, he does. He thinks of you… as a sister. As do I." She rubbed her shoulder. "You know I've always got your back, Darc. You can trust me, as I know I can trust you."

"Thanks," she said softly. Suddenly her mind was elsewhere.

_Can she? _She wondered, gazing absently out the other window. _She'd hidden Loki from them… could this be why they were gathering everyone up? Did they know Loki was here?_

But she was snapped out of her fears by a glinting of silver in the distance.

The S.H.I.E.L.D compound was on the horizon. At the end of the New Mexico destruction, they'd relocated Darcy and found her a new university who was more than happy to welcome her into the second year. Her results from her internship with Jane had been fantastic.

The main reason for her relocation, however, was so that S.H.I.E.L.D could keep a closer eye on her. Erik had been moved too – to Australia, where another compound was. He was doing research on some artifacts there. Odin knows why he moved _there _of all places.

Now as the chopper descended all Darcy's memories came back to her. The relocation, meeting with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Asgard Summer and then the return to earth…

Jane and Thor's briefing before they had returned to Asgard, the last time Darcy had seen them both.

The last vivid memory of that part of her life even existing.

_Until Loki, _she thought. She wondered if she'd see him again?

The chopper landed heavily on the concrete, and Fury stood sharply. "This way," he gestured outside.

They followed him out into the blazing sun, and were greeted by Agent Coulson. He had one of his demure smiles on which Darcy hated so much. But as she got closer to him it reminded her of someone else who was a master of sly grins. She felt a small ache in her chest.

_I hope he's okay…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Skel: **_**Yeh this one was definitely incredibly fun to write. Especially when you know what's going to happen next, hehehe.**_

_**Batter me with reviews!**_

**Chapter Nine: Bitter**

As she entered the cool building her stomach sank. There were so many people it was ridiculous. Where the compound was usually buzzing with quiet agents and scientists, it was now seething with bodies. People shouting and running around, paperwork flying everywhere. It reminded her of some feverish office-scene from a sit-com.

"This way Darcy," Jane shouted above the din. She followed her through a door and up a flight of stairs. More people, more noise.

"What's going on?" Darcy yelled.

"Fury's ordered all the agents here to this compound. The All-Father visited – warned him that someone was going to infiltrate the agency…"

"Who?" Darcy felt all the colour drain from her face. She already knew the answer.

"We don't know…" they rounded a corner where there were less people. It was like a corridor from a hotel, with carpet on the floor and numbered doors lining the walls.

Darcy's heart was hammering in her chest. _They didn't know! _She felt utterly relieved…. And then unbelievably guilty. She was harbouring a fugitive… and all of these people were put out because she'd kept it a secret.

She should have gone straight to the compound the moment Loki had turned up. She had plenty of opportunities… why hadn't she?

She shook her head as they stopped at a door. She just couldn't bring herself to give him up. She was sure something was changing – the past week had been enough proof for her. The talks every evening before they went to bed, the playful banter in the lecture halls, lunch in the park that sunny Friday afternoon…

Why would he go to all that trouble if he was just seeking his own ends? Why would he give a rats how she felt or what they did together, when he could pulverise her in a second?

She reasoned with herself frantically as they entered the small room. Most of Darcy's stuff was already there, but she didn't pay attention.

"I'll leave you to unpack… it shouldn't be for too long. I've brought most of your stuff over though…" Jane cocked her head trying to catch Darcy's attention. "Darc?"

"Huh…? Oh ... yeh, I'll be fine." She smiled briefly at Jane. "Go do your thing."

Jane hugged her warmly. "It's good to see you again Darcy," then left quietly. The room suddenly lost most of its light.

Darcy sat on the end of her new, immaculate bed She didn't like the crisp feel of the sheets as she crumpled them.

She fell back onto it and moaned, draping her arm over her face. _This is all way too confusing, _she thought. Life was far too serious for her liking. So what if Loki was some mass-murdering psycho villain out to rule the nine realms? He was cool to hang out with.

_I need to go on Tumblr… _she thought. She needed to drain her brain.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

Directly in front of her were a pair of glinting, deep green eyes, staring with mischief straight at her. His smile widened into the cheekiest of grins as recognition flashed across her face.

Loki was floating above her, inches from her face, completely decked out in his evil attire. He even had his huge goat helmet on which Darcy had made so much fun of.

"Hello Darcy," he lulled softly.

"L—Loki…" she breathed, trying to calm her tingling nerves. _Does he have to be so close?_

Almost as if reading her thoughts he drifted away from her, landing effortlessly on the ground. Darcy watched on speechless.

"Uh… how did you…find me?"

"Hiding from me were you?" he grinned again, avoiding the question. Darcy started – something wasn't right. His eyes were… different.

"N—no…" she was all of a sudden deathly afraid. She felt very small and weak in his presence. He almost seemed to have grown, his tall, slight frame stretching even thinner so he appeared to be taking up the entire room.

He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes and smiling sarcastically.

"You know why you're here don't you…" he began walking closer to her, causing her to crawl backwards slowly.

"Y—Yes," she whispered, hoping he didn't hear the tremor in his voice.

"Now… let's see how smart you really are," Loki towered over her at the foot of the bed, hands behind his back. "Why am _I _here?"

Darcy blinked her wide blue eyes twice. _Why was he being such a jerk?_

"Uh…um…" she bit her lip, gnawing on it anxiously.

After a moment Loki sighed, "come, come, _Darcy_, it can't be that difficult?" he sneered her name, curling his top lip in near-disgust.

Suddenly she couldn't be afraid any longer, her anger broiled over: "Why are you being such a dick, Loki?" She swung her legs off of the bed and stomped over to him, folding her arms, jutting out her chin like a child.

Loki laughed, a sinister cackling which rung in her ears. He stopped, wiping his eyes, then fixed her with the coldest stare – so cold she could almost feel the goosebumps wriggling up and down her arms.

"You dare to rage at me?" He said softly. With a swirl of his hand, a golden staff materialized and nestled itself into his palm. He slammed it onto the ground.

A cold river of ice began freezing its way across the floor, straight towards her. Darcy yelped in fear and jumped back onto the bed, visibly quaking.

Loki's smile disappeared. With a wave of his hand the ice melted and vanished as soon as it had appeared. He lifted his staff and pointed it at her, gently placing the tip beneath her chin.

"I will not let you charm me again…" he snarled. "Your sickly sweet wiles will not deter me from my goal any longer_."_

Darcy whimpered and tried to fight back the tears.

"Here's how this is going to work," he edged the point closer to her throat, enunciating every syllable. "I'm going to do a little… how did you put it?… _hocus pocus…" _his face screwed up in vicious mockery, "on you, Miss Lewis," he tapped the end onto her nose.

Her lip trembled as her eyes darted from his face to the tip of his staff.

"And once I've done that…" he sneered, "you'll never run away from me again."

He let the tip tickle her quivering throat. He had a strong impulse to touch the marble white skin there…

"Guess … you were… wrong…" she whispered breathlessly, trying not to let her neck touch the needle-sharp point of his staff.

Loki arched a brow, "excuse me?"

She breathed in again as he moved the staff closer, and then mustered all her courage to stare him directly in the eyes. _No, _she thought, _this isn't you._

Loki's eyes suddenly widened.

"You were wrong," she spat, "you _are_ a villain."

Loki's face shimmered from horror, to a flickering sadness, to a sudden fury which seemed to quake the very room. With a gasp she realised it was – the floor boards were shaking, the window frames rattling, and she saw a deep, icy glow was emanating from Loki's entire body.

With a sudden roar he flung his spear back. Darcy screwed her eyes shut.

She felt a searing pain in her temples and she fell back onto the bed, arching her back in pain. She screamed shrilly, feeling the vibrations in her ears as the pain entered every fibre of her being.

Then darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Dinner**

A shape-shifting spell, three doppelgangers, the mind-spell on Darcy and a flask of Asgardian Liquor later, Loki sauntered into the S.H.I.E.L.D. dining area feeling like death itself. But despite his exhaustion, he was filled with adrenaline at the thought of how close he was to victory.

Darcy clung to his side, much to his sinister delight, and only her eyes betrayed the slightest hint of being under any spell. But to most, and hopefully most importantly to Jane, it looked like a simple spell of love. Loki grinned as Darcy nestled her warm head into his chest and he walked with his arm around her towards the dinner table.

The original underground garage set aside simply for Tony Stark's ridiculous collection of cars had been transformed in a matter of hours into a dining hall capable of holding all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents present. Dim orange lighting was arranged, and a huge, long table spread with simple crockery and a few candles served everyone perfectly.

Loki's casual one-sided grin adorned his face as he surveyed the scene. _How romantic, _he thought, glancing back at Darcy, who was playing with her fingers on the other side of his waist.

A tingle raced through his stomach as she turned to look at him … with the same mechanical eyes.

"Come," he whispered in her ear, "let us find a seat, my love."

Loki, heavily disguised as a dashing mortal male with glasses and short black hair, swayed Darcy artfully into a chair opposite Jane, who sat in all her goddess-glory next to Agent Fury. She noticed Darcy, then followed her hand which was firmly clasped around Loki's black shirt.

Jane met his eyes and Loki swallowed infinitesimally. _Would she recognise him?_

But after a moment's pause, she looked back to Darcy, trying to make eye-contact.

"Darc…? Um… who's this?"

Darcy fluttered her eye-lids sleepily and turned to face her best-friend.

Loki quickly muttered something under his breath, forming words for Darcy to speak:

"He's my boyfriend, Leo." She gazed back at him in deep infatuation, "I thought I'd invite him to the dinner."

He sat down gracefully, softly staring at the table. Then he let the full power of his gaze pierce Jane as he looked up. She visibly stiffened.

_That's it, _Loki smiled friendlily at her. _Fear me._

"Oh… I see… um ... a pleasure to finally meet you Leo," she reached her hand across to him and he took it gently.

"The pleasure's all mine Miss Foster," he smiled warmly at her again. "Darcy's been talking about you _non-stop _ever since we first met."

"And… when was that exactly?" Jane asked suspiciously, anxiously watching Darcy's behaviour.

Loki turned to Darcy, her eyes still locked onto his face. He muttered under his breath again:

"It's not like you were here to notice…" she said coldly, glaring at her now.

Jane's mouth opened slightly. "Oh…"She looked very confused and hurt. "Darcy? What's going on?"

Loki chuckled: "I'm afraid she's completely intoxicated. She can barely stand for the alcohol."

He wished with all his heart that Jane's stupidity would override her scientific mind. _Just this once, do not be like Thor and care too much for others._

Jane relaxed slightly, "she's always been one to drink far too much." The mood about them loosened and Jane began laughing. Everything brightened…

Especially for Loki.

With a dark malice, he realised he'd gained their trust. As he "nursed" Darcy and bore the responsibilities of taking care of her within their sight, everyone started buying it. He could see it in their expressions, a look he was such an expert on.

With an insipid word here, a twisted truth there, and always an air of confidence and nonchalant indifference, he knew his story was becoming more and more believable.

He was vaguely aware of Jane's calculated stare on him the whole evening, but in his elation he paid no attention.

Darcy giggled as he tickled the skin at the back of her neck. His arm was around her casually, everyone now relaxed as the meal was coming to an end. The one they called Tony Stark was making a show of _his _drinking abilities, gulping down a bottle of Vodka with considerable grandiose.

Everyone was in a settled mood.

Casually he slid his hand down Darcy's neck, allowing his fingers to rest at the start of her low-cut dress – a dress he'd happily chosen for her.

"It's nice that Darcy has someone," Jane said, smiling at him. Loki smiled back cheerfully.

"She gets lonely…" Jane mused, watching as Darcy slouched into Loki's chest again, still clutching at her shirt. She hummed a laugh, "she's so cute when she's drunk."

Then, the moment he'd been longing for, Jane met his eyes, willing to start a conversation.

"So… you've heard a lot about me… but I haven't heard anything of you," she cocked her head, "what should I know?"

_What shouldn't you know, _Loki thought, _everything about me is pitted against you, you foolish mortal._

Darcy's show was warming Jane to him, just as he'd hoped. His doppelgangers were already ransacking her room for information as they spoke – everything was perfect.

"Not much… except that I care for Darcy more than my own life," he stroked the hair out of her face as she began to sleep.

Jane stared wistfully after them, "I'm glad."

"There's something I would like to ask of you, however…" Loki said gently.

"Anything."

"Your husband…" he began, creasing his brow, "is he here? Darcy was never clear on where you both lived."

Jane stiffened, "no... he's at home..." she said absently, narrowing her eyes slightly, "he's busy there… with some work."

"And you didn't bring him with you? When such danger is imminent?"

"N—no…his father… lives there. He said he wanted him home in order to protect it." Jane stared into her almost empty wine glass, suddenly losing the urge to finish it.

"Oh I see…" Loki rubbed his chin, staring into space. "Pity. I would have liked to have met him."

Darcy mumbled in her sleep and clung to Loki tightly. He felt her leg sneak up about his waist, and that same uncomfortably delightful tingle rushed through him again.

"Sometimes … he frustrates me … my husband that is," Jane suddenly said, to Loki's surprise.

"Oh?" he turned to her eagerly. Darcy's lips opened slightly as she let out an irresistible moan. Loki shivered. She was so distracting.

Jane was still fiddling with her wineglass, staring into the red mist at the base, a look of total concentration on her face like she was working out an equation. "He's… not mysterious. He's very upfront and honest, which is what I love about him…"

_Go on, you pathetic morsel, _Loki hissed in his mind.

"But … at times I think… there's a weakness about him … one which, if anyone out to harm him knew, would cripple him forever…" her eyes remained on the glass.

Loki was almost bouncing in his seat. It was all too perfect to comprehend.

"Plus… he's so childish," she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Darcy awoke, and mumbling incoherently, she reached up to Loki and planted a soft, seductive kiss on his neck.

"Y-yes, he can be somewhat," Loki said in his excitement, trying to sound like he was interested in Jane's words when something far more inviting was wrapping itself around his neck.

And then it hit. His face fell and a chill colder than usual shot through his chest. He stared wide-eyed at Jane, realising what he'd said. He'd given himself away completely.

Jane didn't look up from her glass, however, she smiled. A simple smile, but a sinister one, even for Loki.

"Got you," she said.

And everything shut down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skel: _I think of Jane as a sort of mother-figure to Darcy. I imagine, especially after marrying Thor, she felt responsible for her a little. Anyway, it's sweet to write about Jane's concern for Darc. In this scene it's all she cares about._**

**_I'm keen to write more about Jane and Darcy. _**

**_Reviews! Reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: God of Trickery<strong>

Darcy woke up with the stiffest migraine she'd felt since the last time she'd had too much Asgardian Liquor. The bitter taste mixed with some other suspicious ones lingered on her tongue. She didn't dare open her eyes.

_I'm staying here forever, _she thought groggily. The beds were unbelievably soft, and she felt like the pillows were completely encasing her aching head.

She couldn't remember a thing from last night, though she figured as much. How many drinks had she had at the party? Twelve? Twenty?

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was back on Asgard, and the party at the All-Father's Palace the night before must have been so splendid she couldn't remember any of it.

All she could remember was coming to with a handsome Loki on her arm, and a throng of people about her all dressed in gowns and gleaming armour. And there was Jane and Thor, seated at the royal table, with Odin and Frigga merrily toasting their return…

She smiled. Maybe it was worth waking up – she couldn't wait to see all the sights she'd so missed. Plus she wanted to find Loki…

"Darcy…" a soft voice by her side. _Jane?_

"mmf…phh…geh?" Darcy rolled over and sat up, trying not to think what she must look like after the hammering she got last night.

"Oh Darcy…" Jane's blurred face came closer. Her voice sounded thick with tears.

"Jane?" she said hoarsely, "what's wrong?" She tried to force her eyes to see properly.

Slowly everything came into focus. The pristine white of the walls, the grey light filtering through the mundane curtains, the TV and laptop on her desk…

She bolted upright, groggily trying to make sense of what the _hell _was going on. She looked down to Jane who had her head on the bed, sobbing softly.

"Jane, what the _fuck _is going on? Where's Loki? Thor… why aren't we in Asgard?" she was almost angry. She wanted to go back…

"That scum Loki is detained. You don't need to worry about _him _slithering all over you," she shuddered, looking up to her with her full face and red eyes. _How long had she been crying for?_

"W—what? Why?" Darcy whispered. She had a horrible feeling.

"Don't you remember _anything?" _Jane's brow creased in furious concern. "And what do you mean Asgard—" her eyes widened. "Did you think we were on Asgard?" Everything clicked into place. "That trickster…" she whispered.

"What?"

"He tricked you Darcy. He made you believe you were on Asgard… made you _obsessed _with him … eugh," she rubbed her arms up and down furiously, her face contorted in disgust.

"No…" Darcy whispered, "Not Loki… he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Jane looked at her sideways, "Darc…" she said pitifully.

"No! You're wrong!" Darcy huffed herself out of bed, remembering her migraine and sitting promptly back down, holding her head in her hands. She groaned.

Her last words lingered in the air… She gasped.

"_You were wrong…you are a villain."_

And then Loki's callous face flooded her memories, his green eyes boring into hers as he pinned her with his staff, the splitting headache and nausea as she felt something enter her brain and cripple her entirely…

And then that night, the S.H.I.E.L.D. dinner, Loki holding her, Loki laughing, Loki's eyes as she'd kissed his neck…

"Oh… Oh God! I think I'm gonna hurl…" she raced to the bathroom, and she felt Jane's tentative hands holding back her hair as she threw up.

"I can't believe—" she puked again, "—he did that… that asshole!" She stormed into her room, yanking the towel out of Jane's hands and wiping her chin. She searched for some clothes.

"Darcy… I'm so sorry," Jane sniffed. She was hovering behind her best friend, trying not to imagine the horrors Darcy had been through.

"No, it's _me _who should be sorry. Sorry I didn't kick that fucker in the nuts the second I laid eyes on him …" she found a simple t-shirt and her jeans, not bothering to find privacy. She whipped off her pjs.

"I bet you he was planning it all along… he was lying the whole time. And I _trusted _him!" she slammed her drawers shut and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"What do you mean, _the whole time_?" Jane cocked her head.

Darcy froze. _Oh… shit._

"Uh…," she didn't turn to face her. "Jane…"

"What?"

Darcy bit her lip, "Oh please don't be mad at me! I thought it would all be okay… I didn't think I _needed _to tell anyone – plus you know how freaked I am of all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They'd chew my butt off the second I told any of them…"she faced her imploringly. "Please don't be mad," she begged.

"What is it Darcy?" Jane gripped her shoulders.

"Um…" she began shakily, "A… A few weeks ago … I opened the door to my room and… and Loki was there…"

Jane was silent.

"H—he … just appeared, I didn't know what I was doing… I was freaked out at first, but then he…"

"Put a spell on you…" Jane whispered.

"No! No he didn't…" Darcy said anxiously, "he just… was very persuasive… and I kind of felt… sorry for him," the last words were very quiet, almost inaudible. Jane's brow shot up.

"What?"

"I felt sorry for him okay! Jeez…" she walked away, "I didn't like… the way he looked. It was too… too miserable. There's something else there, Jane, he's not just a dickhead… he's a conflicted dickhead."

"And that's supposed to make everything he did okay?" Jane cried, "He tried to kill my husband! Tried to wipe out an entire _planet _for Odin's sake…" She began pacing – she only did that when she was really worked up. Darcy gulped.

"How long was he with you?" she said coldly, walking back and forth.

"Uh… a week and a bit…"

Jane shook her head. She muttered something about "sleeping in the same room… slithering his hands all over…hope he dies of an S.T.I."

"It's not like that either…" Darcy said softly. "He didn't try anything…"

Jane sighed, "Well that's a surprise. He was probably planning to you know…" she seemed to have calmed down. She came and sat beside her closest friend and wrapped her in her warm embrace. Darcy hugged her back.

"He was using you Darc… to get at Thor."

"I know," she whispered, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "It all makes sense now."

But Darcy sighed, and knew she had to go to him.

"Where is he?" she stood up matter-of-factly.

"Darc…"

"I have to Jane. Even if it is just to slap him."

Jane pinched her nose and closed her eyes. "Cell 18. Make sure there's an agent with you. I'm going to get Thor … hopefully he can punch his brother properly this time. Get rid of him for good so he can't hurt you ever again"

Darcy went for the door, then stopped.

"Jane… don't worry okay? It's all over now… I'm fine." And then she raced out the door, leaving Jane with a very heavy heart and horrible images of Loki's face as Darcy kissed his neck…

She shivered. As if attempted genocide wasn't enough! Now he'd broken the heart of her best-friend… her sister.

She clenched her fists, then looked up to the sky.

"Heimdall…" she whispered. There was a flash of light, and she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Skel: **_**Oh Loki, Loki, Loki. When will you ever learn? Hehe**_

_**This one was so much fun to write. A side note, what do you guys think about a one-shot of Kid-Loki? I've been thinking about it for a while… I think he'd be so cute to write about as a boy.**_

_**Anyways, batter me with reviews! It helps me write better.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: God of Lies and Deceit<strong>

_Damn them, damn them all to Hel._

The Midguardians had successfully harnessed the power of Thor's hammer into creating a magic-equalizing field about Loki's cell. He'd given up trying a few hours ago, and sat dejectedly on the small palliasse staring at the slick white walls.

He was still dressed in that drab Midguard suit he'd worn to the dinner. A scarf gently draped about his neck and his hair slicked back casually. He touched his fingers to his lips as he brooded.

There was only one lone guard standing at the door, that much he could tell. It was all they needed, the field which suffocated him like a lack of oxygen was enough to keep him absolutely disarmed. He could do nothing, see nothing, feel nothing except his immediate surroundings.

_I wonder if this is how Darcy feels… all the time._

He sighed. He felt like a boy again. His little tantrum thrown, his devious plan foiled once again by the _good guys._

It all didn't seem to matter now.

He hoped he could leave, sometime very soon, and never return. All he wanted to do was bury himself alive and remain there forever. At least then he wouldn't be able to feel that familiar gaze on the back of his skull.

It was maddening, that glare he'd felt from a million eyes as Jane had captured him with magic. The "you're-the-most-disgusting-thing-in-the-nine-realms" stare. He felt it from Jane as she shoved him into the cell. He'd felt it from Nick Fury as he'd attempted to interrogate him. There wasn't anything more to tell. Jane already knew everything.

And now as the sun rose, he knew he'd soon feel it from Darcy. He buried his head in his hands. _"_Oh Darcy…" he moaned into his hands, "what have I done?"

Yes he still felt bitter – bitter at Thor, bitter at his father, bitter at everyone who doubted him.

And most of all he felt bitter that he'd been thwarted. He _hated _to lose. It was what fuelled his rage. Losing to Thor, especially, was the worst.

That initial rage he'd felt in the alley-way had been dampened. It was like a succession of events had attempted to stop him in his tracks. First the gut-wrenching fear of losing Darcy, then the heart-ache as he'd watched Darcy writhe on the bed in agony as he'd enchanted her mind.

And then the feel of her soft lips on his neck. He couldn't stop thinking about it … the gentle way she brushed them against his skin … it was enough to drive a man insane.

Once Jane had him detained, he'd sulked for hours. He visualised every scenario available to him: be the villain and escape, not possible. Be the villain and lie your way out of it, not possible. Be the villain and break Darcy's heart … again.

He knew her wrath was coming. She'd probably rant for a while, then break down in tears, then tell him never to speak with her again.

His heart sunk. It was the same every time. He felt like hiding forever. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to die.

The few times the All-Father would catch him, the many times his brother would confront him, the infinite chances he'd had at apologies and reconciliation.

Each time it had been far too difficult. It was so much easier to slip back into his same ways. Plotting and scheming. It was far easier to be the villain every time, than allow himself to be thwarted forever.

"Loki…?" a muffled noise from beyond the one-way glass.

_Darcy._

He braced himself as he heard her fingers at the handle. The guard's keys rattled and then it swung open smoothly.

He screwed his eyes shut.

After a moment she said sharply: "are you even going to look at me you pile of shit?"

He winced and turned, looking first at the ground, then everywhere else but her eyes. But she dodged her head and met his gaze and held him captive in her icy blue stare.

He gulped.

"Well?" she said matter-of-factly. "Don't you have something you want to say to me?" She folded her arms.

In any other circumstance, he would have admired her brashness. But now he just felt lost.

_What did she want him to say? _He wondered.

He stared at the ground again, rolling his lips and creasing his brow.

"You honestly have no clue do you…" she sighed, walking over to him. Suddenly she sat down beside him.

_What in Odin's name… _he thought.

"Here 'on Midguard,'" she put on his fancy accent as she said the uncharacteristic words, "we do things a little differently. When you fuck up, and you're caught out, you _apologise." _She enunciated every syllable so that it sounded like she was chiding and little boy.

He winced again, "yes… it is the same on Asgard…" he said very softly.

She folded her arms again, pursing her lips. "Well?"

He stood up bitterly, jutting out his chin and staring at the floor in disgust.

"I will not apologise when there is nothing to apologise for."

Darcy's mouth opened.

"You unbelievable dick," she stood up too, and brought her hand up behind her head. Loki grimaced and readied himself for the slap – though he knew it would hurt him.

Nothing. She lowered her hand and kept staring at him. He could hardly stand the burning sensation on his cheeks as she stared and stared. She narrowed her eyes in sadness and searched his face.

"So that's it… you shit all over me and you're just going to forget everything and pretend you don't care? After all I've done for you… all the times I covered for you… _I _cared Loki." She walked closer to him and tentatively reached for his cheek. She didn't know why… she just did.

Loki stiffened, but didn't move away. She held his face softly and searched his huge green eyes.

"I know there's good in you Loki…" she breathed, "whether you like it or not."

His nostrils flared, his fury broiling over. With all his strength he gripped her shoulders, feeling that they were extremely fragile beneath his cold grasp.

He shoved her against the wall, _hard. _Her proud, hurt stare turned into fear again as he caged her, bringing his nose closer to her terrified face.

"You don't know anything about me," he spat. His heart ached as he watched her lip tremble. "Don't _pretend _that you do." He let her go and turned away from her.

"I knew what I wanted." He said simply, bitingly. "Nothing would stand in my way. You were my key, a stepping stone. Whatever _fantasies_ you have about what I did or did not care about, eradicate them from your mind forever. They do not exist"

He looked over his shoulder with a soft look on his face – he hoped it conveyed indifference, but to Darcy it just looked like pure pain.

"You mean nothing to me."

She narrowed her eyes, hot tears streaming down her face. She clenched her fists and took a step towards him, about to tell him _exactly _what she thought of him… but as he began to walk away and sat on his bed, facing the wall, all that anger ebbed away.

Exhausted, she walked towards the door, and pausing briefly in the doorway, she turned back to him.

He head was bowed, his hands on his mouth as he sat in his most brooding position. She waited for any flicker of emotion to show in his posture… but there was nothing. Only a stiff statue, poised in malicious thought.

She closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Skel: **_**Everyone get ready for a change of pace :D**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Mistakes**

Crying bitterly Darcy stormed down the passage to her room, clenching and unclenching her fists absently.

"Stupid, selfish, arrogant, piece-of-shit, God of Shit, King of Assholes…" she slammed open her door, muttering constantly as she made her way over to her carrybag.

"Proud, insipid, lying, sackless.." with each word she felt slightly better, but only slightly. She slammed clothes into the base of her bag, not bothering to pack properly.

She zipped it up furiously and slung it over her shoulder. "Heimdall!" she shrieked at the roof. "Heimdall you open the bloody portal this instant, I must speak with Odin!"

Silence. She knew it wouldn't work – she'd tried it before.

Pursing her lips she looked around for her cellphone. Marching to her desk she began furiously punching in the numbers to dial "Jane."

The dial tone was aggravating and she felt her back bristle with rage as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Damn it Jane! Answer your bloody pho—" there was a sound on the other end.

"Darcy?"

"Jane! Thank Odin… I need you to portal me to Asgard. It's very important."

"Darc… I—I'm _in _Asgard now… I can't believe the phones working… what the hell...?"

"You're in _Asgard_? You left me again? Thanks a bunch Jane, I'm only trapped on earth with the God of fucking Mischief."

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry Darc, I had to speak with Thor."

"Well… can you portal me up there or something… quickly? I'm worried how much this call is gonna cost if it's reaching across galaxies…"

"Um…" Jane's voice sounded distressed, "Heimdall… he's … something's happened."

"What do you mean?" Darcy's voice quivered. Not Heimdall, he was too cool to die.

"He's okay but… he can't function the gate… not now."

"What happened?"

"A…an intruder," Jane's voice sounded thick with emotion. "Someone from one of the other realms. They bypassed his barriers … somehow, and managed to get to Asgard. They attacked him, and now he's…. well he's catatonic…" her voice rose in distress.

"Shit…" Darcy whispered.

"W—what's wrong there? Why do you need the All-Father?"

Suddenly her little spat with Loki seemed insignificant.

"Oh… just something with Loki…" she said sitting down on the bed.

"Loki? What happened? He didn't hurt you again did he?" her voice had a cold edge at the end.

"Not… particularly…" she replied vaguely.

"Alright… I'm bringing you here. I don't know how, but I'll figure out a way…" suddenly the phone clicked and she was gone.

"Jane? Jane! It's okay don't bother…!" but she was gone. Darcy slumped onto the bed, feeling very exhausted and childish all of a sudden.

She tried not to think of Loki's last words… but his tone had been piercing. She could still hear his exact tenor, ringing through her mind endlessly.

"You mean nothing to me…"

"Oh fuck you," she said to the ceiling angrily. "Whatever."

She rolled on her side, facing the wall, and curled up in a ball. Maybe if she listened to her iPod she might be able to distract from the sound of his voice… and the dull ache in her chest.

As she moved to stand there was suddenly a flicker of light, and then a blinding flash and a huge _boom _which shook the walls. At first she thought it was Loki and felt her heart sink, but then she saw the petite outline of Jane standing in the centre of a sphere of light.

"Darcy! Darcy hurry… it's closing…" her voice was strained with effort. Darcy swept up her bag and raced into the sphere, feeling her skin tingle. Then Jane let out a small cry and she felt everything whoosh past her. She clung to Jane's arm and closed her eyes.

The furious sensation of air rushing by her ears was all she could feel which told her they were travelling. Everything else was blocked out by her eyes which she screwed shut tighter and tighter. The tingling sensations all across her skin turned to a slight burning as they picked up speed.

She was vaguely aware of a small scream, and flung open her eyes instinctively. She realised she was no longer clutching at Jane, but at her bag instead. Anxiously she looked up in the chaos of light and stars to see Jane being sucked away from her. She reached her hand out and yelled out to her, but suddenly felt something pull her the other way.

With a shriek of panic and a muffled "Darcy!" Jane was pulled out of view.

Darcy was alone in this mass of seething light, blindly flying off to Odin knows where. She closed her eyes again, gripping her bag for what little comfort it could offer.

After what felt like an age she felt the atmosphere shift about her. Braving a peek through her eye-lashes she realised she was falling rapidly, rather than flying. All about her were dark clouds and a greying sky. It broiled and massed like a global storm.

Frozen with fear, she hated herself for only being able to think of Loki. _Loki, Loki… where are you?_

She wanted Loki.

Suddenly she screamed as she watched the ground hurtle towards her. Jagged rocks and twisted trees were rushing closer to greet her with fierce, increasing speed.

_This is it, I'm going to die, this is it, oh God, oh God, oh God…Loki!_

She raised her arms to cover her face as the impact came closer and closer. Eventually the fear was too much and her brain shut down, forcing her into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Loki heard the scream break into his consciousness. It was piercing and direct, almost like a message.<p>

_Darcy…_

He stood immediately and raced for the door.

"Let me out! Turn the field off! This is an emergency!" He hammered on the metal door, feeling defeat as he knew no one would trust him. He peeked through the small window on the door, seeing no one in sight, not even the guard.

"Let me out!" he yelled, banging harder and harder, feeling a dull pain in his wrists.

Suddenly a beam of light flashed before him, and Jane, utterly confused and dishevelled, fell onto the floor outside the cell. She spun around, hardly looking at Loki, and began opening the door.

"Hurry! Get the fuck out!" she enchanted his wrists so he was bound by some invisible shackle. He was yanked out and then watched as she tried to open another portal. She was panting hard with exhaustion and Loki could see she was deathly pale.

"S—stop!" he cried, "you'll kill yourself."

She looked at him bitterly, "I don't know what you've done with her, but now you have to get her back. Why the _hell _did you send her to Àlfheim?" she collapsed onto the wall as Loki began mustering enough magic to create a proper wormhole.

"Àlfheim?"he whispered … the wormhole opened, and there was more light and a huge, booming sound. Jane scrambled into the hole, dragging Loki with her, and they felt the light shift them through the dimensions.

Another scream, shrill and haunting, resounded around their encased shield of light. Loki searched the stars frantically, scrying whilst maintaining a safe wormhole. He felt his mind contort in pain as a searing headache crippled him. The magic drained his energy rapidly.

He just managed to see Darcy plummeting to the ground briefly through his fleeting vision. With a choked gasp he propelled the portal faster, draining more and more of his energy. He felt first a tingling in his spine, then the headache grew worse and worse. A small tear opened up in his side, then grew larger. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest, but continued on. Jane was gripping onto his sleeve desperately, her face already ashen white.

Suddenly they burst through the atmosphere, hurtling down to the ground. Despite his vicious wounds, Loki willed himself to go faster. He could just see the black flick of Darcy's hair metres below him. He reached out with one last burst of desperate energy, and flicking his fingers at her, managed to grab her limp arm and fling her upwards, turning himself so that he was beneath her.

Then they slammed into the ground, Loki cushioning Darcy's fall. Then the pain tore through his mind and he, too, fell into unconsciousness, with a shout of pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Skel: **_**I strongly advise listening to "In Noctem" from the Half-Blood Prince soundtrack. It kept bussing around my head as I wrote this. That and "Dumbledore's Foreboding."**_

_**I like to think of the elves as a million Loki's, hahaha.**_

_**Batter me with reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Unwelcome Guests<strong>

"I'm just saying! You could have _told _me right at the start that it wasn't you!" Jane cried at the top of her lungs, standing over Loki with her hands on her hips.

"Were you even mentally _present _at the beginning, Jane? It was pandemonium. How can you expect me to have adequately explained myself when there was such disorder." Loki's voice was soft and calm as he remained seated casually on the rocky ground.

"Ugh!" Jane stormed off, "you really piss me off sometimes!" she shrieked back at him. For a goddess, she was astronomically bad-tempered.

Loki sighed, "I gathered…" he replied. Forgetting their quarrels, he turned to Darcy who lay asleep on the ground beside him. She had her hands close to her face, clenched slightly in a pose of childlike sleep. He averted his eyes.

His wounds were healing quickly, but he could still feel the lingering power of the magic he'd used sapping his energy. Such an outburst of exertion left him feeling hollow and drowsy. It would be at least a day before he could divert and transport them all to Asgard. Having Jane's powers to aid him, too, would lessen the strain.

Wearily he lifted himself up off of the ground. The usual fertile soil of Àlfheim had turned bitter over the centuries. Under the care of their new King, Möfen son of Tyán, the elves had grown twisted and evil. As a result their lands were dying. It was a common discussion on Asgard at the All-Father's table – and the pressure stirring and building within Àlfheim was a constant threat to the peace of the nine realms.

_It is no coincidence that we are brought here, _Loki thought humourlessly. Something was awry.

Suddenly Darcy moaned from beside him and blearily opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, rubbing her red lids with the palm of her hand. She stifled a yawn and let her mouth hang slack as she took in her surroundings.

"Morning…" she said hoarsely. Loki braced himself … how long until she remembered?

She stood up, brushing down her jeans as bits of dried grass and shingle clung to its fabric. Her trance continued as she caught sight of Jane and stumbled over to her, leaving the shade of the tree they were under.

Loki stood up cautiously and followed behind her, holding his arms out to steady her.

Then she tripped on a dead branch and began falling backwards. Loki easily caught her with his arm and cradled her there for a moment, gazing at her to see if she was coming to yet.

Her bright blue eyes rolled up to gaze at his face, and slowly, like the soft drip of water, recognition filtered into her vision. Loki couldn't see if she was furious or simply confused.

"Darcy…?" he whispered to her hopefully. He dragged her over to a large boulder which offered more shelter from the seething storm above them. Rain began to fall in heavy, solid droplets and Loki brushed them away from Darcy's cheeks.

She blinked twice, rubbing her eyes again, then slowly looked back at him. He tried to smile.

"_You…" _she hissed. Loki sighed.

"You little _coward_!" she cried as he stood up slowly. He feigned indifference and became fascinated with the crooked tree off in the distance.

She stood up furiously and came very close to him, clenching her fists by her side and sticking her chin out in defiance.

"What the _hell _have you done _now_?" she cried, flailing her arms around. "You nearly killed me and Jane, you dick!"

"It wasn't I," he said simply, with a soft shrug of his shoulders. With her life no longer in danger, he remembered his initial regard for her. She was a worthless mortal, and he a god of trickery. She had no power over him.

"What do you _mean '_it wasn't I'?" she cried, attempting to shove him, which did absolutely nothing. His expression began to look bored, if not irritated.

"I had no part in this. I simply came to aid you," he straightened his black leather armour carefully, still averting his gaze.

Darcy blinked again, slightly shocked. "What…?" she breathed.

"I had no part in this—"

"No! no, not that bit… the other bit," she watched him carefully.

He stiffened, finally resting his green eyes on her. He had that same, snooty air which he'd had when they'd first met, and it pissed Darcy off to no end.

He deliberated for a moment, then stated simply: "I do not know what you mean."

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air and started stomping off towards Jane's seated figure on the edge of the mossy cliff. "You really piss me off sometimes," she threw back at him.

Loki rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very long 24 hours.

He leant against the crooked tree casually, touching his lips with his bony white fingers. They were going to be here for the night, that much was certain. Judging by Jane's tale, she'd already used up a lot of her energy-reserves creating two portals within a matter of minutes. He watched her for a moment, realising she was much stronger than he'd first surmised. Strong in will, much like Thor.

He glanced to Darcy. The trouble was going to be taking care of her. Àlfheim was filled with trickery and deception. Asgardian gods were built to withstand almost any enchantments and spells – unless, of course, Loki was the perpetrator – whereas mortals were highly vulnerable.

Pressing his hand onto the back of his head and slicking his hair down, he began to devise a plan.

* * *

><p>"Y-you still haven't apo—po—pologised, you know," Darcy stuttered from behind Loki as they trudged through the slushy marshlands which marked the fringes of Àlfheim's <em>City of Trees<em>. The rain had picked up and had almost turned into a horizontal, torrential downpour. Darcy and Jane's hair stuck to their faces like wet straw, and Darcy's lips quivered as she shivered uncontrollably.

Loki made no reply, instead crouching to search the muddy floor. Amazingly, Darcy noticed, his hair was in perfect condition, not wet-straw-like at all. She huffed and hugged her arms closer to her. He was a dick in every way.

After a long silence, he stood slowly and narrowed his eyes. "Be on your guard," he said quietly. "The elves are worse tricksters than I am." And with that he continued on, picking out the safest path through the waters.

Jane looked seriously concerned and watched the skyline surrounding them with fretful eyes. Darcy felt like the odd one out.

"A-am I missing s-something?" she said loudly, "what's up with y-you two?"

"Àlfheim has been under considerable political tension as of late," Loki replied, not looking back from his task. "Prior to the issues of the Frost Giants, Asgard concentrated its political concerns on this realm. For a time, we were under immense pressure from the elves to give assistance to their people in rebuilding their fallen land. However, my Father saw through the ruse, as the King simply sought to steal our resources in order to build his kingdom to eventually fight and conquer Asgard. They are a sinister folk, bitter since the ascension of King Möfen Tyánson." He turned to them but kept his eyes on the ground, rubbing the top of his lip with his forefinger. "If we are to remain here for the night, we must ask their permission. They already know we are here, and will not take kindly to uninvited visitors…"Loki stopped suddenly, his jaw tensing.

"What? W—what is it?" Darcy asked, her voice highly strung and full of panic.

"Hush…" he said softly. Searching the quiet marshlands surrounded by grey, crooked trees, he let his eyes rest on the dull black shrubs closest to them.

"They're here," he whispered.

Darcy suddenly felt very, very sleepy. She could feel her eye-lids growing heavier and heavier as suddenly a thick mist clouded her vision. She involuntarily leant forwards and without noticing leant her head on Loki's back.

"Oh, no you don't," he spun around and hoisted her up under his arm. With his other hand he reached for his dagger, unsheathing it swiftly. Darcy had now gone completely limp.

"Get your hands off her," Jane hissed, reaching for her small knives at her belt and staring malevolently at Loki. He cocked his head and responded sharply: "you're going to fight about this _now_?"

All of a sudden there was a loud cry, then another. One by one, more shrieks and shouts were joining in, striking up a sinister chorus of strained voices. Loki darted around, casually flicking Darcy over his shoulder. She mumbled something about "chocolate banana pudding…." but he couldn't be sure.

Jane moved closer to them, her daggers raised in a stance of both defence and attack, as Thor had taught her. The incessant shrieks were reaching a fever pitch, setting Jane's spine tingling.

From the bushes emerged a figure, shrouded in mist and rain. He flicked his slim wrist and the cries immediately ceased. His build was slight, thinner than Loki's, almost painfully so. His silhouette revealed a tall helmet which curved up like three horns, reaching a point at the centre of his head. It shifted and swayed uneasily in the murky light.

More thin figures joined him, veiled by the shadows, some obviously female, others much more difficult to make out. Eventually the centre figure began gliding closer to them, not a sound coming from his graceful footfall. Jane was mesmerised by his ease and grace, despite her bone-chilling fear.

"I'm new to this whole goddess thing… I have no idea what the _hell _is going on…" she whispered to Loki shakily.

He just stared straight at the figure, and tightened his grip on Darcy.

The figure stopped and waved a hand in front of his face slowly. The mist disappeared as suddenly as it had come, and the wiry frame of King Möfen Tyánson revealed itself.

He had a bony face, with jutting cheek-bones and an angular chin. His eyes were coal black, as were the other elves which began to appear around them. Loki glanced behind him and with a chill saw they were surrounded. The King stared through his brow, jet black eyes glinting in the flickering light. He held a thin staff, upon which shone a white stone, pulsating rhythmically.

Before he could speak, Loki noticed the King's barely visible order as he flicked his wrist behind his back. Loki shouted sharply, flinging his dagger for the waif-like elf beside the king. She had her hands raised and her eyes turned from deep black to fierce white as she'd intoned an enchantment. Interrupted, She dodged the dagger effortlessly, almost disappearing and reappearing in the same movement. In an instant the elves began shrieking and singing a vicious battle-cry. Jane whimpered as she moved forward to fight, but Loki stayed her hand gently.

"We can do nothing…" he said softly, setting his chin against them.

The King motioned again, and the elves leapt onto the trio in unison, binding them with some dark magic, continuing their deadly shrieking.

Then in the confusion, the King slithered into view, staring down at the now kneeling prisoners.

"You are unwise to trespass here, Loki Odinson…" the King hissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Skel: _I'm so tired, but I cant stop writing. Im so sorry for the elaborate fifteen chapters of serious stuff - I'm so excited for the next chapters. There'll be much more fluffy Lodar in the next chapters :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Möfen<br>**

Loki paced the floor of the cell, desperately wishing his hands were free so he could run his fingers through his hair, or rub his chin or _something. _He felt far too constricted in bonds.

Jane looked the same, biting her nails looking like some deformed squirrel as she watched Darcy. She was still asleep after hours of enchantment. Loki once again couldn't use his usual tricks here. The elves were masters of sorcery, and had both Jane and himself quickly equalized. He sat down dejectedly in the corner of the room.

"Don't look at her like that," Jane said stiffly.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "are you going to bicker with me endlessly, or will you accept the fact that I've done nothing to harm her?"

Jane let out a strangled laugh, with no humour, and said bitingly: "Nothing to harm her? You are seriously delusional for someone who's supposed to be one of the most intelligent minds in all of the nine realms."

"Alright, _apart _from the dinner…" he tweaked the bridge of his nose wearily.

"And…?" Jane prompted, wishing she could fold her arms.

"And nothing, Jane Goddess of _Truth_ and _Reason_," he spat out her name with obvious mockery, "I do not answer to you…"

She stared at him furiously for a moment, then relaxed her eyes. "No, you don't… but you _will _answer to her," she gestured to the sleeping Darcy.

Loki hesitated, then looked at the wall indifferently. "I answer to no one."

"You sit there _pretending _not to care about anyone and where does it get you, huh? Where does it leave you?"

Her words stung, but Loki knew she was tense because she was concerned for Darcy. The truth was he felt the same. It took everything within him not to bite back like a child. Instead he slid down to the floor and held his head in his hands.

"It leaves me alone, with no one to hurt," he said in a sudden moment of honesty. His voice was soft, barely audible. "If I show indifference, eventually I'll be left alone—" he was suddenly aware of two pairs of eyes staring at him intently.

"Loki…" Darcy whispered. She looked considerably unwell.

"Darcy!" Jane cried, instantly fawning over her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You don't look so good, Loki… Loki she looks in a bad way…" her voice kept gaining pitch and her words were strung together in a long line. However, Darcy wasn't concentrating on her.

Loki tried not to meet Darcy's gaze, but she continued to stare. _How long had she been listening in? _He felt as ill as she looked.

"Loki…" she said again. Her face grew very pale, and she collapsed onto the hard mattress. Her eyes screwed shut in pain.

He instinctually moved to her, concern all over his features. Once he reached her side, he could see a green tinge to her cheeks. He felt his insides grow cold.

"Venom…" he whispered, touching her forehead. "I should have known!" he slammed his fist against the wall, now crowding over her, shoving Jane out of the way.

"H—Hey! What are you… Loki!" Jane shoved with all her might against Loki's thin but muscular shoulders. He stayed as still as a statue, tapping lightly on Darcy's cheeks, eye-lids, throat.

"Those bastards…" he said, clenching his fists. "They've enchanted her with a venom spell. It's slowly spreading… but it has been for the past few hours. If she isn't treated properly very soon… she…" Loki's mask crumpled as he realised what he was saying.

Jane opened and closed her mouth, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "W—what…?" she breathed.

Loki began pacing again. "We were immune, because we're Asgardian… but Darcy, her weak mortal constitution rendered her extremely vulnerable. It's probably already completely bound to her blood-stream, slowly making its way into her brain. It would have been a trigger … an enchantment set up prior to our arrival … to stop intruders … but I don't understand … we're not intruders. We didn't come here voluntarily…"

Loki was aware of a slow clapping accompanied by a sick, malevolent laugh. He turned wildly to see King Möfen and the elf-girl from before, standing at the barred door to the cell.

"Bravo, Loki, Prince of Lies, bravo…" every word was slippery and hissed like a snake. His huge black eyes like wells of deep evil which gaped at him in malicious pleasure.

"Unbind her at _once, _snake," Loki spat, eyeing him from under his brow, his jaw twitching as he felt a passionate anger broil up in his throat.

The King laughed again, walking closer to the cell door. "You're one to talk, God of Mischief. I believe I recall some pretty slippery acts you've performed yourself… on this young maiden none the less."

Loki clenched his jaw so tight he thought he'd break it. His fists became balls of sinewy iron which he could barely control.

"Unbind her," he repeated through clenched teeth. "This quarrel is not with her."

The king stopped smiling, and his face grew deathly serious. He suddenly slammed himself against the iron bars, pushing his face up against the metal. He showed his sharp teeth which he'd filed down to sharp points, as had all the elves of late. Loki tried not to shudder.

"You're right. It is not with her … it is with you. In fact … I brought you here for a reason." The Elf King breathed a hoarse laugh and drew his head back to stare at the two women, Darcy limp and sweating, Jane tense and furious.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "You knew… all this time you knew. You disrupted the portal, you brought Darcy here, knowing full well I'd come to rescue her…"

"Oh, clever little Loki!" the King cried in mock exaltation, "but not enough. There's so much more. You call yourself the Prince of Lies and Trickery, but I tell you now _Laufeyson, _there is much you still need to learn."

Suddenly the King flicked his fingers and the cell disappeared. They were in a royal chamber, ornately decorated in greens and silvers. Sinister tapestries hung on the walls, and iron clad dancers weaved their way across the stone floor. Loki turned his nose up in disgust. _The King's Chambers._

Darcy was on a bed, dressed in Elfen attire, and looking ridiculously out of place. Jane was by her side, fretting over her.

The King began to circle Loki like a panther, his lithe steps making it into a sort of dance. Loki remained still, and tried to calm his nerves.

"We were watching your every move from the beginning," he began, continuing to circle him. "Your efforts in Jotunheim, how you tried to wipe out an entire _race, _oh it was splendidly evil. And then, your father's painful rebuke, which caused you to plummet headlong into the abyss of space and time… yes your storm of emotions and anger were too delightful not to notice…"

"What are you saying?" Loki whispered.

"And of course, there was your cunning plan as you began to come to your senses. The revenge you so painfully desired could be attained… if you just had the right _key." _The King gestured towards Darcy, and she floated off of her bed, clutching suddenly at her throat, her eyes bulging unnaturally.

"S—stop!" he cried, running over to her. Suddenly he felt a sudden urge to stop. A dark emotion was rising in him, something he did not recognise. He looked up at the King, perplexed and furious that someone had power over his emotions.

Möfen laughed and looked at him levelly, "Oh Loki, come now. You're not yourself!" Darcy floated to the floor and fell into a heap, coughing and spluttering. Darcy looked up at him and he winced as he saw the pain in her eyes. The venom was spreading. But he didn't seem to have any desire to help her.

"There's more, little Loki…" the king continued. "We were there when you fell for her… there when you realised your plan was failing by your own hands. We watched you wander the streets riddled with guilt and self-loathing… do you remember the _strength _of the _hatred _you felt for this mortal maiden…?" the King lifted Darcy's chin up with a pale finger, leering into her face. He gripped her cheeks, and Loki tried again to run to her, but the magic was too strong. He felt his mind being corroded by hatred.

The King laughed darkly, "oh yes, my Prince. We were there. Watching and waiting for the opportune moments. You were so unaware… so drained from your travelling and emotional battles with your own conscience, that you didn't see us. You didn't feel us planting the evil deeds in your head, controlling you like a puppet on a string… we've learnt a lot since the first wars… a lot has changed us."

Loki began shaking with uncontrollable rage. "What…did you want… from me? Why would you need my plan to succeed?" he spat through his teeth. He could feel hot tears stinging his eyes as he battled with himself. He so desperately wanted to save Darcy, but blindly hated her and wanted her dead. He wanted revenge, he wanted the throne…

"Simple," the King interjected, "If you were on the throne of Asgard – a frost-giant's heir – those who would seek to challenge us would no longer pose a threat. Your villainous heart, your evil mechanisms would grow, until you'd be more than happy to make any bargain with us again… as Asgard once did in the past…"

"We both seek revenge, Loki…" the King hissed. "I seek revenge for the millions of my kind which were wiped out by your _father. _The fertile lands we lost in the wars, the innocents who were killed by Asgardian hands…"

"You're wrong…" Loki whispered, fighting the urge to agree with him. He could almost hear Möfen's insidious voice in his mind. _Bow down to me, obey me…_

"The first wars … were _your _doing." Every word was a strain – almost like his body would not let him speak what he felt. "

Ever since …you usurped the throne, Àlfheim has been … a reeking cesspit of destruction. My father came… to rescue your nation, but you were greedy."

The King's smile had disappeared. He screamed: "Silence!" and Loki could hear it resonating in his mind. But he willed himself to ignore it.

"You tricked my father … you tried to steal the crown … and so as a punishment, your family were killed, and another placed on the throne." Loki felt strength returning to him.

"And now look at you … murderer, traitor … bringing about the destruction of your own people…" Loki spat onto the floor, "I am glad I did not become _you._"

The King's black orbs were wild. "Oh but you will, Loki Laufeyson."

He flung his arm out, sending another tremor of enchantment through his mind.

"_You _are wrong. We both want the same thing…" his lies were settling into Loki's brain. The longer he fought, the harder it became to resist the King's powers.

"We could have had revenge, Loki" he said coldly, desperately. "But something interfered…" the King sneered, gripping Darcy's cheeks harder, causing her to cry out in pain. "This vile mortal sought to return to Asgard and seek out your father and brother. She hoped they'd reason with you, she hoped you'd _change_…" he laughed mercilessly. "But I saw an opportunity. With her here, she could interfere no longer. She poses a threat to our plan, Loki. Don't you see?" He grinned and Loki felt blinded by a foreign desire. Jane had been cursing and screaming at him for a while, but Loki couldn't hear her for the ringing in his ears.

"The difficulty here, is that we all know how much you want your father's approval… she is a distraction to you Loki, nothing more than a stepping stone. But with us as your army, storming into Jotunheim and demanding peace … it will be more than simple. You know how the Frost-Giants fear us…" The King was gazing at him intently. Loki suddenly felt an urge to accept his offer. A sudden rush in his core which told him what he had to do.

"Kill the mortal," the Kind hissed, "accept our offer… and you shall be King of Asgard, and your father will accept you as his own son…" the King extended a hand, providing his dagger which he'd thrown earlier. Loki swallowed feeling absolutely torn. _Why was he all of a sudden so trapped?_

He stared at the dagger, then at the King. _Do it, grab it, slit her throat, claim your prize… _he knew the voice in his mind was not his own … but some dark magic made him _crave _her blood.

"That's it…" the King whispered as Loki picked up the dagger and held it gently in his hand. Darcy's screams were barely audible. All was still and silent.

And then he looked up.

She was on the floor now, her eyes full of tears. Deep blue wells which caught him off guard as she stared at him desperately. Her full lips in her round face, pleading him to see what he was doing.

There was a breath. He stepped closer to her and held her head in his hand, trying to make sense of his emotions.

"I have to kill you Darcy…" he breathed onto her neck, "I have to…" his voice came out strained and mechanical. Darcy whimpered.

She clutched at his neck, hugging him tightly. As he raised the dagger behind her, ready to bring it down on her smooth, marble neck, she kissed his cheek softly and stared straight into his eyes, holding his face. The dagger quivered in his hand.

"I know there's good in you Loki…whether you like it or not," she whispered.

And then she lunged and kissed him, gripping onto the base of his neck, clinging to his back. He stiffened in surprise.

Suddenly everything made sense. He felt power surge through him again, and his senses sharpened. The dagger fell from his grasp. The enchantment ebbed away from his mind. He no longer felt those foreign thoughts of hatred and anger. He saw reason, saw truth, and felt himself give in to the lips that now kissed his.

He felt himself give into that same passion he'd felt, so long ago, in Darcy's dorm room. Felt himself fight his innate evil, and choose to love another more than himself.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Darcy pulled away, and smiled through her tears. Loki grinned back.

He stood sharply, brushing down his lapels and eyeing the puny King before him. With a flick of his fingers the dagger was back in his hands, and with a sly grin, he aimed it at the King.

"It was you who ruined your people Möfen. Your death will bring about restoration and peace."

Slowly he raised the dagger to the King's chest, and pinned him with his other hand against a pillar. He felt his true anger seeth at his core as the King stammered and whimpered under his steel grip.

"Hear me now!" he shouted, his eyes a burning green. "I am Loki Odinson, God of Lies and Deceit, Trickery and Mischief," his eyes glinted green as he flashed his lop-sided smile.

"And I am not a villain."

He plunged the dagger into Möfen's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Loki, Jane and Darcy fell onto the hard surface of the Bifrost. The towers of Asgard and the Palace of the All-Father gleaming in welcome as they stood carefully.

Loki had his arm about Darcy's waist, gently guiding her as they walked towards the city.

Darcy was panting heavily, the venom still working in her. The whites of her eyes were an off-green now, and she swayed constantly, close to unconsciousness.

"Father! Brother!" Loki cried out in panic. Him and Jane were both ashen white, exhausted from their magical efforts and the effects of Àlfheim. Despite their emergency, they could not stop dragging their feet as they tried to run.

Suddenly Jane could see a shimmer of silver amongst all the gold. It grew until they could just make out Thor's red cape. He was racing along the Bifrost on horseback, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif behind them. As they drew near, Loki saw they were in battle-gear.

"What has happened?" Thor demanded, swinging off his horse and embracing Jane warmly. He turned to Darcy and held her head gently.

"We must bring her to the infirmary, hurry!" Thor flung her onto his horse, cradling her in his arm as he turned his steed around and galloped off towards the city at a furious pace. Jane leapt onto Sif's horse, and Loki was lifted off his feet by Voltstagg, who grinned fiercly.

"It is good to have you back, Loki" he beamed. He sat him down on the horse and they suddenly sped off. Loki was too exhausted to comprehend anything that was happening.

They reached the Palace of the All-Father, and Loki sped after Thor and Darcy, frantically anxious for her.

But Thor was too quick, and him and Jane disappeared through the infirmary, just as Odin appeared.

"Son!" his voice cut through all of the commotion and noise. Everyone was silent.

"Frigga, attend to Darcy," he waved at his wife, his grisly stare not leaving Loki's face.

"The rest of you, to your stations. Another attack may be imminent."

The room emptied and Loki felt the pressure of him being alone with his father.

His stomach knotted, he started wringing his hands and stared at his boots furiously.

After an eternity of silence, Odin walked over to him and gazed at his son. Loki glanced up at him, feeling like a boy.

"F—father…" he breathed.

Odin watched him gently, and suddenly he embraced him. Loki gasped, and full of emotion, slowly embraced his father too.

"Oh my son…" Odin said tearily, "how I have missed you."

Loki laughed through his own tears, smiling broadly.

"You have saved us all, Loki," Odin said softly, pulling away from the embrace, holding his son's thin shoulders.

Loki was bewildered, "I—I do not understand All-Father…"

"You _chose_ to save us instead of destroy us. You killed the vile King Möfen with only your strength of will and a _dagger. _A dagger, Loki!" Odin laughed heartily and patted his son's shoulders roughly.

"You know of your mother's dream… don't you my son?"

Loki shook his head.

"She saw a dark cloud, consuming the nine realms… and dark cloud lead by a black crane at its head…" Odin stared at him seriously.

"A crane, my son, represents change. The Celtics in their mythologies of us embodied change in the form of a crane… particularly change after one has done something wrong. It also embodies learning and keeping secrets, reaching deeper mysteries and truths." Odin stopped to smile. "It was you my son, that we feared."

Loki's heart sunk. But Odin continued.

"What we didn't realise was that you were being controlled. Möfen's powers had grown too great in his evil. His twisted magic corrupted his mind, so that he could achieve things too sinister to even comprehend. He played with your mind, changing you from a simple black crane into the leader of a tidal wave of evil. It was _he _who was the intruder we feared. Not only the intruder into earth, but into Asgard as well…"

Odin scratched his beard thoughtfully, "the elves harnessed Heimdall's sword in their first raid, and managed to portal hundreds of their kind to Asgard. We fought them off.. but it wasn't until King Möfen was killed that the spell was broken upon their heavy minds. They all stopped what they were doing and dropped their weapons, just like that!" Odin laughed.

"It was Möfen who tried you transform you into a monster, twist your already broken soul to achieve horrific things…"

"But… you overcame it," he said simply. "It is an unparalleled achievement my son. One entirely worthy of both my forgiveness and my pride." He hugged him again.

"You have saved us all."

Loki felt tears sting his eyes again, and screwed them shut, gripping onto his father's shoulder, overcome with emotion.

"Now…" Odin stepped back, "you must attend to young Miss Lewis," he said softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Skel: **_**Okay, okay, may or may not have a small tear in my eye after finishing this chapter. I strongly suggest finding "The Cottage on the Beach," by Dario Marianelli… it's heart-wrenching! Or just pull out the super-emo classical music I know you kids have somewhere on your iPod *wink.**_

_**Oh Loki! How I love to write about you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Memory<strong>

Loki stood at the door. Everyone was inside – he could faintly hear Jane's fretting voice through the enchanted walls. Frigga, Odin and Thor were there too, silently watching on.

Loki had yet to speak with his mother and brother since his return. He felt a twist in his gut as he thought what was involved. What would they say? How would Thor react? And he could barely bring himself to face his mother …

But it was Darcy who gave him the most severe anxiety.

What would _she_ say? Was it a moment of truth, or a strange impulse which had caused Darcy to kiss him like she had? He was still there, reliving every moment. Every fibre of his being tingled excitedly as he recalled the touch of her tiny fingers twisting through his hair, the sensuous way her lips seemed to encase his, the way she arched her back into him in some glorious pose of surrender…

He shook his head. She was still unwell, and she may not feel the same for him after what he'd done to her – even if it had been under enchantment. So fantasising about memories which could be potentially pointless was, well … pointless.

He sucked in another breath, creasing his eyebrows in concern.

Or, what if she _didn't_ remember it? What if she was suffering from some trauma and had completely eradicated the memory from her mind forever?

He touched his fingers to his lips absently.

_Come on, Loki, you're not going to find out by standing out the front of her door._

He straightened his leather armour, brushing down his long green cape and fixing his hair. He looked in the gold of the wall beside him and saw his reflection was adequate.

_I cannot believe a God is concerned about looking good for a _mortal, he thought, then cast the agitation aside.

He loved her, plain and simple, and she was _flawless._

He straightened his chin and reached for the handle, fingers trembling slightly, then he opened it.

Darcy was on a bed, blankets ruffled and strewn about her. She looked like she had a terrible fever, her skin extremely pale and slick with sweat. Her face was gaunt and she had dark circles under her eyes, which bulged from her skeletal face. Her hair was damp and clung to her skin and he watched as Jane patted at it worriedly whilst Thor held her shoulder. His father and mother turned to gaze at him, concern plain all over their features.

"How is she?" Loki whispered, frozen as a statue. He could barely come to terms with the emotions he felt: the fear was paralyzing.

His mother moved to comfort her son, touching his stiff hands warmly.

"She is alive … but…" she turned to her, "there is something we must speak with you about."

"What is it?" he could not stop looking at Darcy's pale eyelids, willing them to open with some miraculous joy.

"There is hope, son," Odin said gently, "the girl has a strong mind, but I fear the enchantment has reached it and we are too late."

"How is that hope!" Loki cried out, his voice stressed from the tension of seeing the girl he loved in so much pain. Jane gave him a warning glance, telling him with her eyes to be quiet.

"I had not yet finished," Odin continued, reaching to touch his son's shoulder. "We can remove the enchantment, but it is not without effect."

Loki tried to rack his brains for Elf enchantment studies he had done, what books had he read, what knowledge had he found in past years. He creased his brow as a memory filtered back into his mind. A book he'd read when he was in his secret chambers: _Elven Sorcery and the Mind._

He could see a picture, of a small boy cornered by an elf, a detailed drawing which depicted a frightful scene. The boy's face was fearful, and he could see some spell spilling from the elf's fingers and into his ear…

The caption read: _Enchantments which affect the mind can cause death. The only way to cure it is to alter the mind to reject the enchantment._

"Alter her mind…"Loki said softly, "don't tell me you intend to _alter _her _mind?"_

Odin looked seriously at his son: "The enchantment has wrapped itself around her synapses. The only way to remove the venom is to remove the memories associated with them…"

"Her memories… so her memories of Àlfheim?" Loki's mind was reeling.

His mother and father nodded slowly.

Loki let the information sink in. _No memories… _

"Maybe that's a good thing…" he began to say, but stopped when his parents exchanged a worried glance. Frigga had a deep concern painted all over her motherly features. Loki winced.

"What? What is it?" he whispered.

"If she forgets the event … she will also forget the significance of what you did for her," Frigga whispered. "You gave up your entire scheme, put aside all your own selfish ambitions … she will not remember that."

Loki felt his heart sink. The moment she awoke, her mind would return to the hateful memories she'd had of him – her emotions would be that of the girl he'd deceived…

And potentially, her heart would be just as broken.

"Wipe her memories," he said simply, gazing at the girl he loved softly.

Odin nodded and turned towards her, but Frigga stayed staring after her son. A small tear welled in her eye and spilled over onto her cheek.

"My son… I am so proud of what you have become," she whispered.

Odin nodded his agreement. "Sacrifice is the one true quality a King _must _possess. You are quite worthy, little Loki…"

"And a worthy brother," Thor said softly. He'd come to join them, hearing their conversation. Despite the situation he beamed a huge smile. "I love you brother." He suddenly crushed Loki in one of his characteristic hugs, lifting his feet off the ground.

"Thor!" Loki said angrily. "Alright, alright, I … like you too, but there's more important things to do here."

Jane giggled sadly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Another thing…" Odin said seriously, gripping Loki's shoulder hard. "She must not be reminded of what occurred. If she is, the pain of the venom will return. She will not become sick, as such, but the pain will be the same, if not worse."

Loki nodded.

"I suggest you perform the act, my son," Frigga said tearily. "You are the most powerful of us all. And…" she bit her lip.

"What, mother?" Loki was beginning to get impatient. His loved was slowly dying as they spoke.

"You…are the only one here who has the right to see into her mind. As you erase her memories, you will also be able to see her emotions … as her, er, _close _friend, it is your privilege alone."

Loki felt his heart skip a beat. What emotions would he find there? Did she really love him? All these questions spun around his mind as he moved closer to her. She was breathing slowly, a rasping, grating sound which sent a chill through him.

"Leave us," he said softly as he sat beside her. Jane opened her mouth to retort, but Thor held her arm.

'Come, my love …" he gazed at his brother softly, "you can trust my brother."

The party left, leaving the room small and intimate. He wished her awake so he could speak with her, one last time, before her memories of him were gone forever.

His lower lip trembled as he contemplated what was required of him once she awoke. His presence may entice her memories to return … what if a word or a mannerism reinstated her memory and she was here again, writhing in pain?

His heart ached. The thought of being without her was too hard to comprehend.

Suddenly his eyes flickered with mischief. _What if… I'm different? _he wondered, clasping her cold hand in his. _What if I simply do not _act _as I was on __À__lfheim… what if I'm more mischievous, more devious than I was... as far from my noble, regal self as possible… her memories couldn't possibly come back then._

He smirked, _besides, my mischievous self is far truer than my noble one._

Plan in place, he gazed at her sleeping form, and slowly summoned the magic he needed. Probing into her mind, he channelled his energy to search for the memories of Àlfheim. He was suddenly bombarded by images and feelings. A sharp pain – the venom – struck him like a tidal wave and he winced, screwing his eyes tightly shut in order to concentrate. He delved deeper.

They were trudging through the marsh. Her eyes kept flicking to him, and he felt a surging agitation. He smiled – this was how annoyed she felt with him. He was going to enjoy teasing her more, now that he knew exactly how she would feel.

Except the emotion was laced with sadness. She wanted an apology.

"I'm sorry, my love" he whispered into her ear, hoping she'd understand.

He erased the memories, along with Darcy's descent to Àlfheim. He knew she'd initially set out to come to Asgard – by erasing the memories seamlessly, hopefully she'd accept her being in Asgard now without confusion.

He moved on, sifting through the memories and emotions, wiping them as he went. Suddenly he felt the cold environment of the Palace Cell, and the heaviness of sleep. Then her eyes flung open as he saw himself ... talking with Jane.

"_You sit there pretending not to care about anyone and where does it get you, huh? Where does it leave you?"_

"_It leaves me alone, with no one to hurt – If I show indifference, eventually I'll be left alone—"_

Deep sorrow suddenly filled him, and what must have been a form of pity. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he realised she felt sympathetic towards him … and deeply concerned.

He continued the memories, understanding the extent to which she cared for him, despite her pain at being deceived. He also felt that pain, and realised how deep it ran – it permeated everything she thought about, everything she did.

This was what he was going to leave her with.

The King's Chambers then came into view and he stopped anxiously. Here was the most painful part to eradicate. He let the memory play out, watching through her eyes.

She kept glancing at him, full of nervous fear. But not for herself… for him.

He felt tears roll down his face and began to sob silently. _This is how she felt about me?_

And then a chill ran down his spine as the King lifted her off of the ground. Loki expected that now she would be afraid for herself, but the fear of imminent death only focused her attention on him even more. She watched him, hanging on his every word.

As the King had his monologue, a strange sensation of realisation pulsed through Loki as she began to understand his predicament. She knew the King was toying with his mind. It was in that instant that she forgave him and he felt a rush of relief, like she'd been waiting for it.

Loki continued to sob, deep, racking sobs which shook his shoulders. He could hardly believe she felt so deeply for him. It made his heart race.

And then everything grew quiet. She was on the floor, and he watched himself walk towards her stiffly. The chilling fear she'd felt as he saw his own, dead eyes, stare cruelly and indifferently at her, filled him completely. It was so intense his hands began to shake as he tried to concentrate on the memory.

"_I have to kill you Darcy… I have to," _her body was trembling, and the fear and pain combined to create a whirlwind of emotions which he thought he'd faint from. It slashed at his mind, tearing at his heart as her own broke painfully.

Suddenly, as he watched himself move closer to her, a wild impulse filled him, and a surging passion overcame him. He was so disarmed by it he lost balance on the bed and had to support himself with his arms. Darcy's sleeping face was right beneath him, and he watched on as she leapt at him in her memories and kissed him.

He bent his head slowly and brushed his lips against hers.

At first the emotion he felt from the memory was confusing. He thought it lust, and a deep sensation trembled across his stomach. But as he continued on, now kissing her more fully in the mouth, he realised with a resonating joy, what the emotion was:

_Love._

Forcing himself to stop kissing her, he watched as a tear dripped off his nose and onto her cheek. Sobbing louder now, he clenching his fists on the sheets and cried out.

He could not erase this memory, he could _not_! It was one of her most precious, one of her most sacred. He felt a rush of humility and privilege as he understood how important this memory was to her, all other fell away into grey by comparison.

His sobs reached a feverish pitch as he lifted her head and held her to him. He was so full of happiness, yet so full of grief he thought he might burst from the confliction. He rocked her gently to and fro, understanding what he had to do. He would rather be her enemy and see her live, than allow her to love him, and watch her die.

But he would not allow her to hate him forever. He swore to himself as he swayed on the bed, that for the rest of his days he would make her love him like she once did, no matter the cost.

With a heavy heart, he allowed his energy to seep into her mind and remove the memory. The emotions slowly faded until he was left with nothing…

And he sat there cradling her, watching the colour return to her cheeks, and life fill her again, waiting for the moment her bright blue eyes would flutter open once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Skel: <strong>_**And that's it for this story! Haha, sorry guys, hope you enjoyed it. I am planning on a sequel … but I kinda need more reviews or else I'm only writing it for a few people. So let me know if you think I should do the next part or not :)**_


	18. AN

New sequel's up guys – "Resolve" – let me know what you think :)


End file.
